Sky Bound
by TwiliRupee
Summary: Thousands of years have passed since the Surface was settled. With the reuniting of the Surface and Sky, comes forest boy Link, who is partnered with one of the Sky-only Loftwings. Now he must learn to blend with his Skyloftian peers and perhaps become something even greater. Follows the Child Timeline with bits and pieces of other timelines.
1. Prologue

_**Sky Bound**_

**A Legend of Zelda Fanfiction**

**By TwiliRupee**

* * *

_**^  
**_**~Prologue~  
v**

The winter winds blew down hard on Hyrule Castle Town. Snow swirled through the air. A lone, young soldier, his cloak wrapped around his shoulders and a hood over his head, tromped through the empty streets.

It was the eve of the Carnival of Time, which celebrated the creation of the world. Families were gathered together, warm in their homes. Every now and then, laughter would ring from the houses the soldier passed. The man sighed, his breath coming in foggy puffs of air that shimmered in the torch light. He was cold, having spent the past few hours on duty by the castle. Now all he wanted was to follow the merry example of the occupied homes and cuddle next to the fire with his wife.

At the thought of her, he sped up, his booted feet kicking up swirls of snow in his wake as he turned onto the street where his humble house was. Within minutes, he was on his doorstep, fumbling for his key with frozen hands. He inserted the key into the lock, and opened the door, stepping into warmth, blessed warmth, which only increased as he shut and locked the door behind him. "Keith?" a weary voice called from the room that they used as both a kitchen and a sitting room. "That you?"

"Yeah," the soldier replied. He pulled his feet from his snow-crusted boots, and hung his drenched cloak on a peg by the door. He moved toward the kitchen, only to be greeted by the sight of his wife, who was lying on the couch near the fire, bundled in a blanket. Even so, it was evident that the young woman was with child, due any day. "How are you, my dear?" Keith asked, pausing in the doorway.

Candace, ever the dramatic one, sighed, holding back a smile while she rested the back of one hand on her forehead. "Oh, it's unbearable! I don't think I'll last the night." She broke down in giggles. Keith joined her, knowing that if his wife was able to joke, she was just fine. "Go change, dear," Candace continued. "You look cold and wet. I'll make you some tea."

"No, no. You just rest. I'll take care of it myself."

Candace sighed gratefully and sunk back down onto the couch as her husband left the room. Despite her joking, she truly didn't feel as well as she sounded.

Keith returned a few minutes later and bustled around the kitchen making tea. He poured two mugs of the steaming beverage and joined his wife by the fire. They sipped at the tea in silence until Keith broke the silence. "I spoke to my captain about tomorrow. He said that I could have the day off. I've been putting in a lot of time recently, so he wasn't too upset when I asked."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Candace pushed herself up to hug her husband. "Oh, this will be the best Carnival we've had!"

And it was. They spent the day with each other, though Candace admitted her failing health, sending Keith into a panic. He worried over her every moment he could during the following days, but it wasn't enough.

Almost two weeks after the Carnival, she died giving birth to their only child, a son who Keith named Link, after the great and courageous Heroes of Hyrule. Of course, there hadn't been a Hero in hundreds of years. Still, it never hurt to hope.

Four years later, Keith, still coping with the loss of his dear Candace, was called to the borders of the kingdom to guard against bandits and strange monsters. He brought Link to a town in the Faron Woods, where Keith's brother, Rusl, lived. And there he left him as he marched off to battle.

He never came back.


	2. Chapter 1

**^  
~Chapter One~  
v**

"Wake up, Link." The voice broke through the slumbering six-year-old's dreams. "Come on, Link. Time to wake up." The boy pried his eyes open, registered the face above his bed, and glanced to the window.

"But, Uncle, it's still dark."

"You want to come to Skyloft with me, don't you?"

That cleared Link's tiredness. He sat up. "Yes!" He scrambled out of bed.

"Get changed. We'll eat before we go." Rusl left the room, leaving a crack of light from the main room of the house to give Link something to see by as he dressed. The boy raced about his room, and, once he was ready, dashed into the main room, sitting at his place at the table. His Aunt Uli smiled at his enthusiasm as she placed a bowl of oatmeal in front of him. He quickly thanked her and began to eat.

Link had quickly adjusted to living with his aunt, uncle, and baby cousin, Colin. He barely remembered the small home in the capital that he had lived in for the first four years of his life. He did remember his father though, but he thought of Rusl as his father now more than ever.

Rusl was a Sky Merchant. Every other day, he would go up to the sky to bring Surface goods to the Skyloftians. When he wasn't in the sky, he was on the Surface, manning his own shop there. Today, after much begging, he was going to bring Link with him to see the only recently rediscovered civilization in the sky. It had barely been twenty years since the two civilizations had been united, yet relations had only improved since the union.

It wasn't long before Rusl and Link were heading out to the Kokiri Train Station. "We get there by train?" Link asked his uncle as they boarded the steam-powered transport.

"No. They don't have trains up there. This takes us to the balloon. That's how we get up to the sky."

"Oh."

Rusl directed his nephew to a seat, where the six-year-old slumped tiredly. "What do they have instead of trains?"

"You'll see."

Link looked at his uncle, hoping for a better explanation. When none came, he resigned himself to staring with half-closed eyes out at the scenery and train station being lit by the rising sun. Despite his excitement, Link was tired. He wasn't used to waking so early. Still, the enjoyment of being on a train kept him awake for now. He loved trains, but he had only ridden one once before, when his father took him to Kokiri two years ago.

The train lurched forward with its clear whistle ringing out through the trees of Faron Woods. But Link's thoughts were on his father. He turned to his uncle, who sat next to him. "Uncle? When will Daddy be back?" he asked.

Rusl looked at his nephew, his expression sad. "I don't know, Link. I wish I could tell you." He wrapped a comforting arm around the boy's shoulders. Link leaned against him and closed his eyes. He fell asleep to the gentle rocking of the train.

* * *

With a jolt, Link woke. He found he was no longer on the train, but on a bench in a medium-sized room with windows on all sides. He sat up, looking around. Men were moving in and out of a doorway nearby, some carrying goods out of the room, others carrying goods in. Others were coming in empty-handed. _Is this Skyloft?_ Link wondered, moving to the nearest window. His question was answered as he saw a nearby train station. He knew that there were no trains in the sky. So obviously they were still on the Surface.

"Glad to see you're awake." Link turned to see Rusl walking up to him. "You would've missed the best part."

"How are we getting there?"

"By balloon." The man gestured to the large room they were in, and Link realized that they were _in_ the balloon!

"How's it work?"

"Hot air fills the balloon, which causes it to rise," Rusl explained. Before he could say more, a call echoed through the room, and somewhere an engine rumbled to life. The doors closed and the whole thing lurched. Link looked out the window and saw the ground slowly falling away. After a few minutes, he could see for miles around. A few more passed, and he could see much of the Kingdom of Hyrule.

"Do you see the castle?" Rusl asked, pointing in the general direction of the capital. Link nodded. "And over there are the Great Lakes. Hylia to the north, Floria to the south. They are connected by Zora River, which runs all around Hyrule."

Link noted the glinting ribbon of water and the larger lakes. He had never seen the world like this before. He looked as far as he could in each direction, and their steady ascending gave him a wider view of the world. "What's that red place?" he asked, pointing to a tall mountain east of Zora River.

"Death Moutain. That's where the Gorons live. And at its base is Kakariko Village."

Link nodded. He turned to look at his uncle. "The world is huge!"

Rusl grinned. "It is indeed." He watched his young nephew admire the world as it grew smaller and smaller before disappearing in a bank of clouds. For what seemed like a while, they floated through the clouds and then they emerged. "Almost there. Look." Rusl pointed to the left.

There it was. The great floating island in the sky itself: Skyloft. Small dots floated about the island, and, as they got closer, Link saw that they were, in fact, giant birds of all colors. They were near now. The other people on the balloon began to ready themselves to disembark. But Link was still glues to the window, in awe of the new land he was seeing. One of the birds came close and, to the child's surprise, there was someone riding on its back!

They drew close to a dock on the floating island and, with a slight bump, they landed. Ropes were tied to prevent the balloon from drifting off in a gust of wind. The doors were opened and people made their way out of the balloon. Rusl guided Link out, and the boy slowed as he stepped out of the balloon, which was a marvel in itself. It was a large, gray, egg-shaped vessel, with the majority of it being the balloon itself. Attached to the bottom of the balloon was a gondola, where the goods and people stayed during the flight.

Quickly, Link's attention was directed elsewhere to the streets. Large birds – some with riders and some free – flew overhead. Children ran through the streets, laughing and chasing each other. A couple boys mock fought with wooden swords. Women washed laundry in a stream fed by what seemed to be a never ending waterfall. Several young men threw themselves off a dock, only to be caught by their birds.

"What do you think?" Rusl asked, guiding his nephew gently along.

"Can we live here?" Link replied.

Rusl laughed. "The sky's only for the Sky-Dwellers. We're surface folk."

"Couldn't we be a sky person?"

"I don't know. Come on, we've got to get to the bazar. That's where my shop is."

As they walked along the streets, a bell chimed. Several of the older kids all started hurrying in one direction toward the west of the island, as did some of the birds with riders. The youngest children still played in the streets. Among those heading in to wherever it was, were a man and a young girl Link's age. The man was big, dressed in fine red robes. His hair and beard were white with age. The little girl was skipping ahead of him, her long blond hair swinging as she moved along. She wore a white dress.

"Morning, Rusl," the man greeted, pausing on his path. The girl stopped skipping, looking at the Surface-Dwellers with curiosity.

"How are you today, Gaepora?" Rusl replied, shaking the man's hand.

"As fine as I can be. And who's this young lad?"

"My nephew, Link. He wanted to come up and see the sky."

"Nice to meet you, Link."

Link, suddenly shy, nodded slightly, moving closer to Rusl. The girl moved forward. "Hi! I'm Zelda!" She looked up at Rusl. "Can I show him around?"

"Now, Zelda," Gaepora began, trying to calm the girl.

"I wanna look around," Link interrupted.

"See, Daddy?" Zelda said, looking up at Gaepora.

"Can I, Uncle Rusl?" Link asked.

"Why not? Just come to the bazar at lunch, okay?"

The six-year-olds nodded. Zelda took Link's hand and led him off. She showed him all over Skyloft: the school where many of the children attended when they turned seven; the Knight Academy that was only for the older students who wanted to become knights (it was also where her father worked); the bazar; and the Hero's Monument. The two kids sat by the Monument, talking.

"Who's it for?" Link asked, pointing to the stone statue of a young man lifting a sword skyward, a shield held close to his side. A stone representation of one of the large birds stood behind the man.

"The Hero of the Sky," Zelda replied as if Link should have known that fact. "He lived thousands and thousands of years ago, and slayed the evil demon. His stories are awesome."

"We have Heroes on the Surface: he Hero of Time, Hero of Twilight, and…some others." He watched a brown bird fly by, catching its rider as she leaped off Skyloft into the thin air. "Do you have a bird?"

"They're Loftwings. And no. But I'll get one when I turn ten in just four years!" She joyously held up four fingers to emphasize her point.

"I wish I could have a Loftwing," Link said wistfully. "It must be awesome to fly."

"It is. My daddy has taken me for a ride on his Loftwing." They sat in silence once more. Link looked up at the giant birds flying overhead. One flew closer, and Link saw that it had crimson feathers. It looked at him carefully before flapping its wings and disappearing in a low bank of clouds.

"Come on!" Zelda said, getting to her feet. "I'm getting hungry. Let's go get lunch."

Link stood, forgetting the crimson Loftwing, and the children ran off.

* * *

Link returned to Skyloft as often as possible over the next few years. He and Zelda became inseparable friends. She introduced him to the other children as well: meek Fledge who just wanted to be himself without being teased; Karane was a hot-headed redhead who had aspirations of becoming a knight; Pipit was outgoing, and shared the same ambition as Karane; kind-hearted Saria was caring and open, though she was afraid of heights; a shy but smart kid named Shad always had some fact or book to present to his friends; Mido was a bully, and his two friends, who everyone just called the Know-It-All Brothers, backed him up on whatever bullying he was doing; Groose was an egotistical redhead who didn't care who won the spats between Zelda's friends, and sometimes picked sides depending on who he felt like defending; and his two friends, Cawlin and Strich, did whatever Groose told them to do.

Despite being a Surface-Dweller, Link found himself fitting in perfectly. He joined his friends looking on with awe as Shad, Karane, and Pipit – a whole year older than the rest of their friends – showed off their Loftwings.

"Oh, I can't wait!" Zelda exclaimed. "We only have to wait a year before we get our own!"

"That's all well and good, but I'd prefer to stay on the ground," Saria said. "And poor Link won't get one."

Link rolled his eyes. They just had to keep mentioning that fact.

"I can still take him for rides on my Loftwing," Zelda offered. Link grinned at her, knowing she would keep her promise.

Of course, she didn't have to when the time came.

* * *

_Author's note: before you yell at me for having some characters up in the sky instead of places like Kokiri Forest, let me remind you that this is somewhat of a mash up of my favorite Zelda games. These characters are not the same ones in the games. Saria, for example, is a Skyloftian, not a Kokiri, though she shares the same name as the Sage of Forest from **Ocarina of Time**. New Hero, new characters._

_I bet you could name all of the games I've referred to in the past two chapters (they're references to all the games, not just the ones in the child timeline). Anyway, hope you enjoyed. I'll be updating as soon as I finish the next chapter. Don't forget to review! ~Twili_


	3. Chapter 2

**^  
~Chapter Two~  
v**

A year later, Link stood among a crowd in Skyloft near the end of the day. All his friends – minus Shad, Pipit, and Karane, who stood next to him – were at the edge of the Light Plaza, where they would meet their Loftwings for the first time. Link sighed, slightly jealous. He had dreaded this day, because he felt that his bonds with all his friends would weaken while he remained grounded. And Mido would tease him more so than he already did. That would be the worst.

"Cheer up, Link," Pipit said as the first Loftwing – a deep midnight blue color – landed next to Groose. "We're still your friends, you know, even if you don't have a bird. Right?" Karane and Shad nodded in agreement. Link smiled slightly, glad to have such friends, and turned back to watch what birds came to whom. A light brown bird landed next to Cawlin, and a bird of an off green color landed next to Strich. Saria was partnered with a viridian Loftwing, and so was Mido, though his had a bit more yellow. Fledge's bird was an off-white color. After the rest of the children were partnered, a sapphire Loftwing landed just next to Zelda. The bird's feathers matched her eyes exactly.

"Rare color, that one," Shad said.

"Oh, shush," Karane told him. "You know it's not that rare. My Loftwing's blue."

No more birds landed, and Pipit shrugged. "I guess that's it for this year. No interesting colors or-"

"Look! A crimson!" someone shouted, cutting Pipit off. Everyone looked up to see a magnificent red Loftwing flying low over the crowd.

"Now that's a rare color," Shad remarked with surprise. Karane nodded.

As it drew near to Link and his friends, it flapped its wings, readying itself to land. People moved out of the way, and Link backed up. The bird landed, eyeing Link first with one eye, and then the other. All around him, people were murmuring. They knew that Link was a Surface-Dweller, so why was the crimson Loftwing coming to him?

Link raised his hand slowly toward the Loftwing, and it met him halfway, pushing its beak into his open palm. Sparks flew up his arm, and his fingers were left tingling pleasantly. He grinned, getting over his surprise. A Loftwing had chosen him as a partner!

After a few minutes, Zelda's father, who was presiding over the ceremony, cleared his throat. "Come forward, lad."

The crowd split, allowing Link and the crimson bird to where the other ten-year-olds stood with their Loftwings. The Surface-Dweller looked at Zelda, who gave him a big smile.

"Well," Gaepora said after another moment. "This certainly is a surprise. But no matter. Children, these Loftwings are your friends, your partners, your other halves. They complete each and every one of us here in the sky and, apparently, our friend from the Surface. The goddesses have predestined these matches, and only death can tear them apart." He paused to let those words sink in. "Now is the time to prove your bond. Leap into the sky and call your Loftwing." The birds all flapped their wings and took off, while the children turned, peering over the edge of the diving platform. "Now?" Cawlin asked.

"Yes, now. If you trust your Loftwing to catch you, it will."

Saria, the one who had feared flying on her Loftwing the most, was the first to move. She took a running start and leaped from the floating island. There was a shrill whistle, and a viridian blur, and soon, she was flying. The crowd cheered as the bird flew overhead.

"If Saria can do it, so can the rest of us," Zelda said, taking a few tentative steps toward the edge.

Link glanced at her, then looked up and saw his Loftwing flying above him, scribing circles in the air. He took a deep breath and dashed off the platform. He whistled and suddenly, there he was, astride on the crimson Loftwing's back. He grinned and glanced down at the plaza, which was now very small. Zelda had taken the leap of faith, as had Groose and his cronies. Mido was in the process of jumping off, and so were the Know-It-Alls. Fledge remained on the deck, waiting for Mido and his friends to clear the way before leaping off the dock. The other four ten-year-olds who Link didn't know, leaped last. By this point, the crowd had dispersed, all except for a few people; among them were Gaepora, Rusl, Shad, Pipit, and Karane.

He saw Mido steering his Loftwing toward Saria, where she flew low over Skyloft. Frowning, Link steered his own Loftwing toward the pair of green birds. As he got closer, he heard Mido taunting Saria.

"Why are you flying so low? Afraid to fall?" Mido asked teasingly.

"Go away, Mido," Saria said. Mido steered his Loftwing closer, causing Saria's bird to flap wildly to regain its balance on the air. Link pushed his Loftwing into a dive as Saria gave a squeak of fear, her face paling.

"Leave her alone, Mido," Link said, pulling out of the dive and moving in between his friend and the bully. "There's no reason to make fun of her fear of heights."

"And what makes you think I should listen to you, Surface-Dweller?" Mido asked. "You don't deserve a Loftwing, let alone a crimson." The bully flew at Link, causing his Loftwing to back into Saria's. The girl, stiff and nervous, lost her balance and fell from her Loftwing's back. Link dove after her, as did her own Loftwing.

He grabbed her arm just in time, pulling her up and onto the safety of her Loftwing's green back. The pair landed gently, and Saria slid off her Loftwing. "Thanks, Link," she said with a shaky voice as Gaepora hurried over.

"Are you alright, Saria?" the man asked. Saria nodded, and he continued. "That was very brave of you, child."

"I wasn't brave. If I hadn't been so afraid I wouldn't have fallen."

"You were brave, Saria," Link told her, sliding down from the back of his Loftwing. "You're afraid of heights, but you were the first to jump off and call your Loftwing."

"Link's right. It takes courage to take that first leap, but it takes even more courage to face your fears and jump."

Saria sighed and nodded, smiling as her Loftwing nudged her with its beak. Gaepora, satisfied that Saria was unharmed, called the rest of the children in. They all landed, some with more grace than others. Once everyone was gathered and on their own two feet, the Loftwings took off. Link watched his Loftwing disappear in a bank of clouds. Despite that, he could still sense his bird up there, as if there was a mental connection between them now.

"Congratulations on your first flight," Gaepora said. "You all seem to have strong bonds with your Loftwings. However, that bond can be increased by spending time with your Loftwing not only in the sky but through the bonding that comes from the daily care you are to provide. In time, even those who would rather stay on solid ground will feel at home on his or her bird's back." He looked meaningfully at Saria, who looked hopeful at his words.

"I want to impress upon you safety," Zelda's father continued. "Already there was rough-housing in the sky, which nearly caused a bad accident. I want to make this absolutely clear to all of you. While flying your Loftwing is fun, it is dangerous, especially when you're new at it. Fly it safe. Do not rough-house. You are also to not fly at night. There's a danger of not seeing obstacles and you will crash into them and fall to the Surface. Anyone caught rough-housing in the sky or flying at night will be grounded. Literally. Is that clear?"

The children nodded.

"Good."

* * *

That night, Link stayed on Skyloft, in a spare bed provided by Fledge's family. The two boys, Zelda, and Saria were sitting outside of Fledge's house, watching the stars. Link sighed. "What makes my Loftwing so special?" he asked.

"That's a funny question, Link," Saria replied. "Didn't you hear all the people in the crowd today pointing and shouting that there was a Crimson Loftiwng?"

"Well, yeah. And Shad said it was a rare color. So…?"

Zelda leaned toward him. "Legend says that the Hero of the Sky was partnered with a Crimson Loftwing. They traveled all over the sky, and, once the Surface was discovered, all over the different provinces. All who saw the red bird knew it was the Hero who saved the Sacred Maiden from the evil demons of the past."

"They say," Saria continued, "that once the Hero and his Loftwing passed from this world, only every thousand years or so would a new Crimson Loftwing appear, never to be partnered with anyone. It would fly in during the Bonding Ceremony and fly off, never to be seen again."

Fledge picked up the story now. "My mom told me the last time there was a Crimson Loftwing was about two thousand years ago. The records say it was large enough to fly four at once, which is crazy because Loftwings only have one partner their whole life."

"Two thousand years?" Link asked. His companions nodded. "We have legends on the Surface about Heroes, too. The last Hero to appear was the Second Four Sword Hero, about two thousand years ago. Legend says that when he drew the Four Sword from the pedestal, like his predecessor, he was split into four personas, each possessing the whole of one or two qualities that made up the original Hero. His focused and motivated qualities were in one persona, while his hotheadedness and aggressiveness were in another, and so on. Even if they were the same person, they had to learn to work together to defeat the Wind Mage and rescue the Princess from the ultimate evil that had plagued Hyrule for ages."

"Are all your legends about the Hero rescuing the Princess?" Saria asked.

"Well…yeah. All the Princesses have been said to possess a gift, or some power. The Legend of the Minish says the Princess has a sacred light that was highly coveted by evil. The Hero of Twilight's story says the Princess was held hostage for her throne, which she was given at a young age, though eventually it was found out that she had a sacred power. Other legends, like the one about the Hero of Time, say she had a piece of the Triforce."

"The Triforce!" Zelda interrupted. "The Hero of the Sky has been said to have gained the three parts of the Triforce through his journeys and trials."

"Oy, Zelda, you are obsessed with that legend," Fledge deadpanned. Zelda rolled her eyes and looked unashamed of her knowledge. "Personally, I'd like to find out more about these other Heroes Link's talking about. Hero of Twilight? Now that sounds neat."

"Or a Minish Legend. What's a Minish?" Saria looked curiously at Link.

"Tiny people only children can see, also called Picori. They're magical beings, sort of like fairies." Link thought for a moment. "In Hyrule we have something called the Picori Festival, which only happens once every hundred years, I think. I don't know much about it, since it's only been some fifty years since the last festival. But Castle Town, the capital of Hyrule, has a huge library. And the library's got a section on all the Hero legends and anything to do with it. We should all go there one day."

They sat in silence for a while before Saria spoke up excitedly, pointing toward the sky. "Look! A shooting star!" The others looked up and saw the tail end of the star flash through the sky. "Make a wish."

"There's another!" Zelda exclaimed.

"It's a whole meteor shower," Fledge said in awe. The friends lay back on the ground, watching the shooting stars flash overhead. He couldn't help but smile. He felt like a Skyloftian now. Doors of possibilities he never thought he could have were open to him now. He had always wanted to follow Karane and Pipit to the Knight Academy. But it would be another three years before he could attend. Even if he couldn't attend, he was still part of the sky now.

As another shooting star sparkled overhead, Link wondered about his Loftwing. If the crimson birds had only appeared during times when the Heroes of Hyrule were around, as he suspected, what did that mean for him? Was he supposed to be some grand Hero that would save some Princess in the near future?

How could that be possible? He was a soldier's simple son growing up in a nondescript town in the forests of Hyrule. And besides, the Heroes in the stories were all so very brave, battling monsters and villains twice or even three times their size. Link wasn't courageous. Yes, he could fly on a Loftwing and leap off of docks into the thin air, but that was an everyday Skyloftian task.

No, Link couldn't be some grand Hero. Perhaps it was a coincidence.

With that thought, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_AN: K, so this really is the last update you'll get for a while. My laptop is still messed up, and the techies here at school are picky, so I have to bring it tomorrow instead. Luckily I had this chapter finished before my computer bombed and put on my USB device._

_So, to address a few concerns, I will finish this story. It just may be placed on hiatus until I can have non-school computer access. Also, no, I will not put every Zelda character from every game. You've met the main characters for now (some might not actually return). The characters that I'll be putting in are a few light spirits, couple royalty (won't say who), and some baddies._

_Hope you enjoyed, and thanks so much for your patience!_


	4. Chapter 3

**^  
~Chapter Three~  
v**

"Link!"

Startled, the teenager fell from his bed, landing with a thud on the hard floor. He looked up and saw Zelda looking down at him, arms crossed. "What'd I do?" he asked groggily, not bothering to move from his position on the floor.

Zelda rolled her eyes. "The exams start in ten minutes. You missed breakfast, and you know tomorrow is important!"

"What's tomorrow?"

Zelda gave a sigh of exasperation. "The Wing Ceremony, idiot! You need to practice, too. But we'll do that after the exams. You need to get ready now."

Link sat up, rubbing his head. "I can't exactly get ready if you're in the room, Zel."

Zelda's face went red. "I'm waiting for you outside your room. Don't fall back asleep." She marched out of his room, shutting the door behind her as she went.

Link sighed and stood, stretching. Now sixteen, he felt more like a Skyloftian than a Surface-Dweller. Aside from living almost full time on the sky island, nothing had really changed. When he went down to Hyrule, it was to visit his uncle, aunt, and cousins. His father, no matter how much he hoped, still had not returned from the border. His Aunt Uli suspected that Keith had been killed, and they hadn't gotten around to sending a letter saying so.

As Link changed into a fresh shirt and pair of pants, he recalled his decision to, at some point, fly out to the east of Hyrule, where the latest bandit and monster attacks were happening. Perhaps then he could find out what happened to his father.

"Link! Hurry it up!" Zelda's voice reminded him of his duties. His studies came first. After all, if he wanted to get promoted to the senior class of the Knight Academy, he had to pass his exams, and get through the Wing Ceremony tomorrow.

Grabbing his satchel and running a hand through his tangled blond locks, he left his room. Zelda fell into step beside him. "What's first?" he asked.

"Weapons, down in the Sparring Hall."

Link sighed, and the two friends picked up the pace, practically running down the halls of the dormitory in the Knight's Academy. The Sparring Hall was the furthest from the dormitory, and the instructors, Eagus and Orca, weren't merciful to those who arrived tardy to their classes.

Link and Zelda arrived just before Eagus called a start to the class. Link noticed that Saria and Mido were talking together off to the side while holding hands, and grinned. Mido had stopped being a bully in the recent years, once they had all started at the Knight Academy. In the past few days, Link wasn't sure when exactly, Mido and Saria began dating.

"All right, settled down!" Eagus called. Link looked around the quieting room. Of all his peers his age, only Mido's Know-It-All cronies and a couple others didn't attend the Knight Academy.

"Now," Orca began. "As you know, today is your final exam. You will be tested in proficiency with the sword and shield, and with the bow and arrow. In order to pass this class, you will need to receive passing marks in one of the two categories, and fair marks in the other. Now, the following students will come with me outside to the shooting range: Fledge, Groose, Link, Saria, and Vega. Zelda, Mido, Cawlin, Stritch, and Raban will remain here with Instructor Eagus to take their sword exam. Once everyone is finished, we will switch. Go!" The class separated and moved to their respective locations.

Orca eyed the five students as they assembled in a straight line by the archery range. "Now, this exam has two phases: land and sky. You will begin here on the ground, shooting six arrows at the target. You will then proceed to call your Loftwing, and shoot at the numbered targets in order as you fly by. You are not allowed to hover, as that is not the point of the exercise, and Pipit and I will be making sure you follow that rule. For safety, only one student is allowed in the course at a time.

"Also, I have specific quivers of arrows for you for each exercise. No trading. Now, let's get started!"

Link quickly finished his archery on the ground and went to call his Loftwing. As the bright red bird caught him, Link readied his first arrow, guiding the bird toward the first target. "All right, Redwing, we've got this," he murmured. Redwing trilled at the sound of his name and flapped his white-tipped wings. Link drew back the bow, aiming at target number one. He released the arrow and saw it thud into the center of the target as he flew by. He hit the other nine targets with similar results, and guided Redwing back to the island.

Once Redwing had flown off again, he went over to Fledge, Saria, and the other girl, Vega. They had all completed their exam and were waiting for the others. "How'd you do?" the Surface-Dweller asked.

"Botched the flying," Fledge said. "I was just never good at it." He sighed. "But I got the on-ground archery nailed down."

"I was never good at archery," Vega admitted, shrugging.

"I think it's easier than sword fighting," Saria said. "How'd you do, Link?"

Link shrugged modestly. "I think I passed."

"You think?" Fledge replied. "You probably got a bull's-eye for each target, didn't you, O master archer?"

Link shrugged again. He didn't want to show off or brag to his classmates. It just wasn't in his character to do so.

Vega sighed and pulled some papers from her satchel. "Might as well study for history," she said. "I _know_ I'm going to fail that one."

"You know Shad was offering to tutor anyone who needed help," Saria said.

"I know. I just didn't have time to find him." She sighed. "So many names and places; how am I supposed to remember them all?"

"I'm sure you'll do well," Link said. "After all, Headmaster Gaepora has drilled it into our heads hundreds of times."

Vega sighed again and turned her gaze to her papers.

Fifteen minutes later, it was time to switch with the other half of the class. Link excelled at his sword fighting. He had always been rather good; though being left-handed had confused him at first. Another half-hour passed, and the weapons exam was over, with the results given after the Wing Ceremony.

History was next, followed by theoretical Loftwing care of a knight of Skyloft, and several other subjects, with a short break around noon for lunch. By the end of the day, the whole class was drained. Instructor Owlan gave them a hearty job well done at the end of the last exam. "You've all earned a break tonight. Remember, however, to wake bright and early for the Wing Ceremony tomorrow! Ladies, your test will be at ten sharp, gentlemen, yours is half an hour later. Don't be late!" With that, the class was excused, and the students headed off to recuperate.

* * *

The next morning, Link stood nervously next to most of his classmates, waiting for the signal to start. The boys' Wing Ceremony was about to begin, and Link wasn't so sure he would win. He and Redwing were going to put in their best effort nevertheless.

Their task was simple, and he had just witnessed how simple it was in the girls' Wing Ceremony. The instructors would let fly a Loftwing that carried a small statue in its talons. It would be that statue that the students would have to get. But it wasn't only that. The winner would have to fly with exceptional skill, avoiding his classmates, proving his bond with his Loftwing, and catch the Loftwing and the small statue it carried. The whole ceremony was more like a race.

Zelda had won the girl's race, which was no surprise. She had an incredibly tight bond with her Loftwing. Groose has congratulated her and complemented her skills, saying that they _almost_ matched his. He also said that he and she were perfect together, like two peas in a pod. The look of disgust on Zelda's face was barely hidden by her polite smile, and it caused Link and Fledge to burst out laughing. Groose was completely clueless to Zelda's dislike of his shameless flirting.

Groose had then joined the starting line for the boys' race. The red-head teenager glared at Link and said, "Stay out of my way, Surface-rat."

Link rolled his eyes and looked up at the clouds. He could sense Redwing floating in the sky above him, ready to catch his partner when called.

"Ready?" Instructor Owlan called. He waited for a few long seconds before calling out a single word. "Go!" The boys dashed forward, leaped off the platform, and called their Loftwings.

As soon as Redwing was underneath him, Link guided the red bird toward the yellow Loftwing in the distance. Link flew up higher to get a better vantage of the race. Groose, he saw, was in the lead, while his cronies, Cawlin and Strich, were causing mayhem with the other students. Loftwings were flapping and screeching, and some objects were being thrown around the air.

Suddenly a large round egg came flying up from Cawlin's direction. The egg hit Link in the face and he was blinded. He felt himself slipping from the Redwing's back, and, before he knew it, he was falling. Panic overtook him and he froze up, forgetting to call for Redwing. Luckily he didn't have to. The Loftwing swooped under him, saving him from the free fall. They couldn't stop their momentum in time and they crashed into Cawlin and Raban, causing further mayhem.

Link wiped the egg from his face and glared at Cawlin, whose bird was struggling to regain its balance and momentum. Link forged ahead, regaining his higher place in the sky, avoiding the eggs that Stich was still throwing at him.

He saw the yellow Loftwing carve a sharp turn. Groose and the others overshot it, and scrambled to follow. Link turned Redwing and pushed him into a dive, aiming just in front of where the Loftwing was. He knew that when they met, he would be behind it and able to grab the statuette.

His prediction was off my a few feet, and he turned Redwing again, reaching out to grab the prize. He could hear Groose cursing and urging his Loftwing faster. But Groose was too late. Link's hand wrapped around the statuette, and he pulled up, holding it aloft.

He had won!

* * *

_AN: So the hiatus is over. No my computer isn't fixed, at least not permanently. See, it's the screen that's broken, so the rest of it works just fine. I've got it hooked up to a computer monitor from home, so everything's working well now, which means I'll be updating when I can (I'm still swamped by homework.) Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review! Please?_


	5. Chapter 4

**^  
~Chapter Four~  
v  
**

The next few days weren't any more relaxed as graduate work called for more than the regular school did. On top of all their regular work, three times a week they would practice flying at night for a couple hours after dark, something they had been forbidden to do until they received proper training. Of course, that hadn't begun yet. For now, they were working on strengthening thier bonds with their Loftwings.

Groose, Cawlin, and Strich were the only ones of their class that didn't make it into the graduate class of the Knight Academy due to their stunts during the Wing Ceremony. They weren't expelled from the academy, but they were pushed back a whole year with no hope of moving forward until next year.

The graduate students had a sort of uniform, made of tunics and hats of certain colors each year. This year the choice had been green, blue, or orange. Link had chosen green, as the fabled Heroes for whom he had been named were said to have worn green.

He was sparring in the sparring hall with Karane one afternoon. The older girl was good with a sword, but she hadn't yet been able to best Link yet. "I don't know how you do it," she said breathlessly as they paused for a short break. "How'd you get to be so good?"

Link shrugged and reached up to adjust the green windsock hat that he had yet to get used to. "I just practice," he said.

"So do I," Karane said. She took a sip of water and shook her head. "Let's get back to practicing." She moved to the center of the room and took her stance. Link faced her in a similar stance. Their padded practice swords smacked against each other as the two went at each other. After a few sword strikes, Link accidentally knocked Karane's sword from her hand.

"Sorry!" Link said as Karane picked her sword up from where it had fallen. Karane laughed.

"Don't worry about it. You're just a strong sword fighter." She took her stance again, but didn't get the chance. The doors to the sparring hall burst open and Pipit hurried in, followed by several other knights, who rushed to the armory.

"We're under attack," Pipit said as he passed the practicing students.

"By who?" Karane asked skeptically. Being in the sky, Skyloft was never attacked. They lived in a peaceful society above the clouds. Other Sky Towns never attacked them, as they relied on Skyloft for goods.

"Monsters," was all Pipit could say before he followed the other knights into the armory. Link and Karane exchanged a glance before pulling the padding off their sword blades. Karane dashed from the sparring hall. Link followed her, but not before grabbing a bow and a quiver of arrows.

Outside was chaos. Two large air balloons hovered in the distance. Those who couldn't defend themselves were running to the Academy in hope of protection. Scores of short creatures armed with bows, clubs and other mundane weapons ran through the streets, smashing and destroying as they went. Loftwings were flying and screeching overhead. The knights fought back, as did some others. Link saw Groose and his two friends fighting off the monsters, alongside several others of the Knight Academy who hadn't graduated to the senior class yet.

Link glanced at the monsters' air balloons, an idea coming to him. He looked around and saw Zelda nearby, bow in hand and shooting as many of the monsters as she could. He moved over to her. "Come on, we've got to destroy the balloons."

"You want to keep them here?" she asked. "Better to get them off the island."

"So they can return with reinforcements?"

Zelda thought for a moment then nodded. "What's the plan?"

Link quickly explained as they pushed their way through the battle toward one of the diving platforms. "We need to create as many holes as possible in the air balloons and make them fall." Link swung his sword at one of the monsters, and it fell to its knees before turning into a puff of purple fog. More monsters only took their fallen comrade's place.

"What about the surface? And what if we can't break the balloon?"

"Skyloft isn't above any province of Hyrule, really. I've checked. And we'll think of something."

They reached the diving platform and leaped into the air. Redwing and Zelda's Loftwing came immediately. The pair steered their birds toward the enemy balloons. Link pulled the bow off his back and put an arrow on the string, aiming at the surface of one balloon. He released it, and the arrow punctured the balloon. But it wasn't good enough. Link knew that the air transports were made to be tough to avoid bad weather and whatever nature could throw at them. One arrow wasn't going to do much. Still, he and Zelda circled the first of the two balloons, trying to bring it down.

"This isn't working," Link called over the sound of the battle, balloon engines, and wind. "I'm going to try something different. Watch my back."

Zelda nodded. "Be careful!" she called.

Link nodded and steered Redwing closer to the top of the balloon. When they were about four feet from the surface of the balloon, he leaped from the Loftwing's back, rolling as he hit the pressurized balloon. He slung his bow over his shoulder and drew his sword, spreading his feet and jamming the sword at his feet. He pulled on the sword, tearing a rip in the hardened fabric. Hot air that kept the balloon aloft hissed as he widened the rip. Link made a few more before realizing that the balloon was sinking in the air.

He sheathed his sword and jumped off the edge, calling for Redwing. Once back in the air, Zelda few to his side. "They're retreating to the other balloon!" she called. "We need to stop them."

Link looked down at Skyloft. The knights were chasing the monsters away from the academy toward the other balloon. Others were taking to the sky on their Loftwings, following Link and Zelda's example.

"Look! It's Shad!"

Link looked around and saw the scholar flying toward them. Shad hadn't enrolled in the Knight Academy, but had continued his studies from his earlier schooling days. Link and his friends considered the young man to be the smartest on Skyloft. He wasn't, however, a warrior in any way whatsoever. Link flew to meet him and turn him away. "Get out of here!" he called.

"Why?" Shad replied, slowing his light brown Loftwing. "What's going on?"

"No time. Get out of here!" He suddenly doubled over, crying out in pain. One of the monsters' arrows had hit him. Redwing screeched loudly. He glanced at the other air balloon and saw that several of the monsters had climbed on top and were shooting at him and the other knights in the sky. The pain blurred Link's vision, and the thought he was falling and put it down to the dizzying pain. But when he blinked, he found that he was actually falling.

Redwing was favoring his left wing, and Link found that he had been hit there; blood was staining the crimson feathers a darker shade of red. For the second time that week, he was tumbling out of the sky, but this time there no way to stop the fall.

"Link!" he heard Zelda shout. She and Shad dove after him. By the time they caught up, they were through the ever-present bank of clouds and were heading toward the southern forest. They couldn't stop, and ended up crashing through the branches and landing with a splash into a pond.

Everything went black.

* * *

With the destruction of one airship, the Skyloftian Knights had won the battle, forcing the monsters to fall back to the other airship, which moved away from the island quickly. Gaepora sent two of the older knights to follow it to the source of the enemy, and looked around at the damage. Luckily, none of the buildings had been destroyed, but it looked like they had lost several knights and Loftwings. "What's the casualty?" Gaepora asked.

"Six dead so far," Eagus replied with a sad expression. "At least twenty wounded."

Gaepora nodded, seeing Karane force Pipit to sit. The young man's yellow tunic sleeve was stained red, and his face was pale. He scanned the battlefield, looking for his daughter. "Where is Zelda?" he asked.

"She went to help Link bring down the airships," Pipit replied. He winced as Karane began to clean the wound on his arm. "They should have been back by now." He looked up as he saw Mido and Saria coming toward them. Saria was leaning on her boyfriend, sobbing heavily. "What happened?" he asked, momentarily forgetting his wound.

"They f-fell!" Saria sobbed.

"Who?" Karane asked. "Who fell?"

"L-link and Ze-zelda!"

Gaepora gasped. It couldn't be. "What happened?"

"It was after the first air balloon started to sink," Mido said, clearly upset as well. "Their Loftwings must have gotten injured or something and…" he trailed off, tears falling from his eyes. Despite his early years of bullying, he had actually gotten close to Link and Zelda during their years at the Knight's Academy.

"We've got to look for them!" Pipit said, leaping to his feet. He swayed dangerously, and Karane put a hand on his uninjured shoulder to hold him steady.

"You've lost a lot of blood, Pipit," Eagus said. "Besides, there's no way you'll be able to find them…" he trailed off as well, glancing at the Headmaster. Gaepora looked stunned, and Eagus decided to take charge. "We need to take care of the wounded first." He began calling orders, setting knights and civilians to the job and told Mido, Saria, Karane, and Pipit to go back to the Academy dorm building to get Pipit to his room.

Saria hadn't stopped crying by the time they got there. She and Zelda were like sisters, they were so close. Zelda had always been there, encouraging her, helping her fight her fear of heights, which was now nonexistent. "Don't cry, Saria," Pipit said weakly as he sat down on his bed. Karane moved to finish cleaning his wound and to tie a bandage around his arm. "I'm sure they're fine."

"But you know the stories of those who have fallen to the Surface!" Saria protested. "They don't survive! There's no way–" She burst into tears again, burying her face in Mido's green tunic.

Karane watched her sadly before looking at Pipit. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked. "I want to go help clean up." Pipit nodded and smiled sweetly at her, despite his exhaustion. Karane smiled back and left the room.

Pipit sighed and glanced at Saria and Mido. The latter had his arms wrapped around Saria, trying to comfort her. "We'll let your rest," Mido said. "Come on, Saria." The two green-clad knights left Pipit alone.

Pipit lay down and looked out of the window of his room, wondering if Link and Zelda were still alive. It was awful, he thought, to have something like that happen. Both students had such potential. They were at the top of their class!

And Zelda's father…he must be devastated. His expression said as much when he had been told. And what would Link's family say when they heard what happened? According to Link, they had already lost Link's father and mother, though he never specified how. Did they need to lose Link as well?

Pipit turned away from the window, lying on his good side and falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Green light flickered through his mind. It wasn't harsh light. It was more like the light that one would see in a leafy green forest. But this forest, as he looked around, wasn't like the one surrounding Kokiri Village. It was ancient. The path he was on was lined with trees covered in moss.

He walked along, running a hand over the bark of a tree as he passed it, listening to faint flute music as it played a happy tune. Was this real? Had he perhaps died when he and Redwing crashed? Perhaps this is what the other side looked like: an ancient forest shrouded in moss with the background music of a distant flute.

He rounded a bend in the forest and came upon and ancient ruin. No trees grew inside what used to be the walls. In the center of the clearing was a golden insignia: three triangles joined at the corners to make a larger triangle. Where had he seen that before? It didn't matter. Something else caught his attention. It was a wall of the ancient building, still standing. A set of stairs was in the middle of it, and he walked up them, only to see something that made his heart skip a beat.

Illuminated by a shaft of light peeking through the trees was a sword, bright and shining. Its hilt was a purple-blue color, the grip inlaid with green, and a golden gem sparkling in the middle of the guard. The blade was a sharp, shining silver, inscribed with the same three-triangle insignia he had seen moments earlier.

The wind rustled the branches, and it carried a soft, whispering voice with it. _Wake to your destiny. Wake the sword. Wake me._ He could have sworn that the sword before him was talking, but he wasn't sure. Still, he felt that it was calling him. He reached out to grasp it, but the dream dissolved in shards of white light.

_Wake._

* * *

_Author's note: Aha! The plot thickens. The start of the main plot begins now, but doesn't really get going until chapter eight, when what you expect actually happens. Until that time, it's more introductory, setting the scene and the feel. All shall be revealed soon, mwahaha!_

_Quick, a short thanks to those who have reviewed so far. Normally, I do this after every chapter, but I've been lazy and dealing with a busted computer, which is still busted. So! Thanks to_ _**Illusion Island**, **HighwayUnicorns**, and **G.M** for their reviews of previous chapters. _

_Don't forget to tell me what you think, make a guess, or make a suggestion. I'm always looking for ways to improve!_


	6. Chapter 5

**^  
~Chapter Five~  
v**

Link blearily opened his eyes, registering the pain in his shoulder from where the arrow had hit him. He looked around and found himself in his uncle's house, in the room he shared with Colin when he was home from the sky. Early morning light filtered in through the window, but he could hear soft voices out in the main room: his aunt, his uncle, and…were those voices Zelda's and Shad's? He was glad they were okay. It had been a rough landing. His mind replayed the scene: the pond rushing up to meet them as they failed to slow enough, Redwing screeching his panic as he flapped uselessly to stop the rapid descent.

He sat up. Redwing! He had to be okay! He had taken the brunt of the landing, plus he had been wounded! Stumbling slightly as he stood, Link made his way quietly to the main room.

"Link!" his aunt said when she saw him. Immediately, Zelda turned, jumped up from her seat at the table, and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're awake!" his friend said, letting him go.

"My Loftwing," he said with worry.

"He's fine, Link," Zelda replied. "Shad and I took care of him."

"I want to check on him."

"Not before you eat," Uli said. Zelda steered him to the table and forced him to sit in a place next to Shad. The scholar grinned at him. "You lost a lot of blood yesterday, and you need your strength back," Uli continued, setting a plate of food before him.

"You three gave us a scare, crashing into the pond yesterday," Rusl said as Link began to eat. "Shad and Zelda explained what happened in the sky. It's bad business for sure."

Link swallowed a mouthful of eggs. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, monsters are running freely through Hyrule. It seems that the soldiers on the border are having a hard time keeping them away." Rusl sighed, his thoughts obviously on his brother. "Trains have been attacked, smaller towns ransacked. Many of the monsters are like the ones Zelda described. If they've gotten into the sky, things are surely deteriorating."

"Reminds me of the stories of the Heroes," Uli said, sitting down next to her husband.

"What stories?" Shad asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Well, legend has it that, when times got rough, just before the Hero started his quest to save Hyrule, monsters roamed the land, causing mayhem wherever they went. Only the Hero was able to stop the monsters completely."

"So you think it's time for another one," Zelda said. "Another Hero."

"I do."

"Yes," Rusl added. "If you see a young man walking around with the Master Sword, you'll know it's him."

"The Master Sword?" Shad and Link asked at the same time.

Rusl leaned back in his chair. "The Blade of Evil's Bane, the True Sword, the Hero's Weapon. Couldn't tell you what it looks like, though. Perhaps the records in the capital's library have descriptions."

"Wait, isn't the Master Sword the one that only the Hero can touch?" Link asked.

Rusl nodded. "They say the sword has a spirit who choses who can wield her. Any others would find themselves unable to lay a finger on it, or shocked, if the person is of evil intent. But, the sword's been lost for thousands of years, since the last Hero was the Second Four Sword Hero, and even that sword is lost to the ravages of time." Rusl sighed and stood, clearing his breakfast dish. "Well, I've got to be off. I'll let your father know you are safe, Zelda."

Zelda smiled gratefully, and Rusl left.

"Wait, you're not going back to the sky?" Link asked his friends.

Zelda and Shad shook their heads. "We're staying, Link, at least for another day or so. Your aunt and uncle have graciously offered to host us for a bit."

"It's no trouble, dear," Uli said. "You're both welcome to stay until Link can get himself off the ground again." She glanced at her nephew, watching him shovel the last bit of food into his mouth. "Go on, Link. Go check on your Loftwing. He's in the barn with the others."

Link nodded, cleared his plate, and hurried out of the house to the barn at the back of the house. It was a large structure, and Link had spent many nights curled up in the hay with Redwing when the pair was younger. He pushed open one of the doors and entered.

Redwing was nestled in a pile of hay that was his nest when on the Surface. One of his wings was wrapped in white bandages at the base, while the other covered his head as he slept. Zelda's Loftwing slept in a similar manner in a pile of hay next to Redwing, but her head lifted as Link entered. Shad's Loftwing, ever inquisitive like its partner, was perched by the sky port higher in the barn, looking out at the world of Kokiri Village and beyond. The blue Loftwing and brown Lofting trilled a greeting in unison, causing Redwing to stir from his slumber. He lifted his head, and belatedly greeted his friend.

"Hey, buddy," Link said, smoothing Redwing's head feathers. "I'm so sorry about yesterday." Redwing trilled quietly and nudged his partner's head with his beak, which Link took as a sign that he was forgiven. Link smiled and moved to the injured wing. The white bandages looked bloodstained, but when he touched them, he found that they were dry.

"It's about time the bandages were changed." Link turned to see Zelda entering the barn. Her Loftwing stood, shaking herself of loose hay, and moved to greet her partner. "Your aunt gave me fresh ones just before you woke up." She handed Link the bandages and Link thanked her. He started unwinding the bandages on Redwing's wing.

"Your uncle is a good story-teller," Zelda said, rubbing a place on her Loftwing's head. The bird made a satisfied sound, her eyes closing as she leaned into Zelda's touch. "I'd love to find out more about the Heroes of the Surface."

"I've told you those stories before," Link replied, removing the last of the bandage on Redwing. "But I agree. I would love to find out more." He examined the wound on his bird's wing. "Well, boy, it's not as bad as I thought it would be," he added to his Loftwing. The bird seemed to sigh in relief. "Still, you won't be able to fly for a bit." Redwing made a noise in his throat. "Oh, don't give me that," Link told him.

Zelda laughed. "I swear, Link, no one has conversations like that with their Loftwings except you."

Link laughed and began to put the new bandage on. For a moment, they were quiet. Then Shad's Loftwing fluttered down from the rafters, trilling a happy greeting to Shad as the scholar joined his friends in the barn. "How is he today?" he asked Link after greeting his Loftwing.

"Better than I thought he would be," Link said, tying off the bandage and standing. Redwing got to his feet, stretching his wings outward. He faltered on the left wing and pressed it close to his body once more. "Healing takes time, you know," Link told him. He turned to his friends. "We should go to Castle Town Library," he said. "I hear they've got a whole section of records on the Heroes."

"Oh, that's a great idea!" Shad enthused. "But how will we get there? You and your Loftwing can't exactly fly there."

"We'll take the train. It's about an hour and a half journey, I think, but if we leave now, we'll have a whole day to research."

"And we can give our Loftwings a day to rest," Zelda added. "They deserve it, after yesterday." Link and Shad nodded in agreement. After another moment of silence, Shad couldn't contain his excitement.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" he said. "Let's go!"

* * *

Castle Town was huge. It was bigger than any other town in the sky or Hyrule. Despite being born there, Link had forgotten the immense size of the city. The library was equally huge, filled with shelves and shelves of hundreds of thousands of books.

"Pinch me," Shad said in an awed tone as they made their way to the section on the Heroes, "I must be dreaming."

"Calm down, Shad," Zelda teased. "It's only a library."

"Wha-? Only a-? Zelda, are you even seeing this?"

"Breathe, Shad. And yes, I am."

"Here we are," Link said, cutting into his friends' bickering. They passed under an arch with the words "Heroes of Hyrule" carved into the stone at the top. It was the quietest section of the library. It was as if everyone else visiting the library decided they knew everything there ever was to know about the Heroes of Hyrule. Link and his friends could only see two other people, a black-haired woman in a scarlet and gold tunic with a sword sheathed at her side, leaning against a shelf in the back with a book open in her hands, and one of the librarians.

Statues of the Heroes stood above the shelves, guarding their stories. The nearest statue depicted not one, but four Heroes, each identical in appearance. "The Four Sword Hero," Link said softly.

"They've got your floppy hat, Link," Zelda teased. Link scowled and pulled the green fabric from his head, stuffing it in one of the pouches hanging off his belt.

Shad went to one of the shelves and started browsing. Zelda rolled her eyes, but followed his lead. Link didn't look at the books right away. He moved to the next statue, this one of the Hero of Twilight. He held a sword in his left hand aloft, and was accompanied by a small, impish figure. The imp's hand rested on the Hero's shoulder while it looked at him fondly. At the base of the statue was a tome, weathered and ancient, but he could still see the words on the cover: _The Twilight War: A Record of the Journey of the Hero of Twilight, Compiled by Queen Zelda Nohansen Harkinian V_. Link picked up the book and turned to a page. He soon learned that the Hero's name had been Link and his imp companion was Midna, a cursed Twili who turned out to be the Princess of her tribe. The Twili people, according to the legends of the Hero, were a race of shadow dwellers who lived in another dimension.

"Oh, that's my favorite."

Startled by the lilting voice, Link nearly dropped the ancient book. He turned and saw a tall, young woman next to him, grinning. What skin wasn't covered by her fine black clothing was pale, almost blue. Her eyes and hair were a startling color of red. To top it off, a jeweled tiara rested on her forehead.

"Oh, don't just stare at me," the girl said, her smile fading into a look of annoyance. "What is it with you Hylians? Haven't you ever seen a Twili before?"

* * *

_Author's note: *sniffles* Hey, readers. Hope you had a Merry Christmas yesterday (and happy holidays to those of you who don't celebrate Christmas). I got a 3DS for Christmas and I'm having a hard time not playing it *-* **must play...*twitches***_

_I also got a cold, so I'm under the weather, hence the sniffles. But I've got so many chapters of Sky Bound written it's not even funny. So I hope you enjoyed it. Please, review. I really want to know how I'm doing._


	7. Chapter 6

**^  
~Chapter Six~  
v**

Before Link could apologize – he really hadn't realized that he was staring – a new voice cut him off teasingly. "Maybe you should go back to the Twilight Realm, Midna. They don't stare at you there."

The girl turned. "Oh, shut it, Sheik. You stared at me, too, when we first met. All you light-dwellers are the same."

A boy and a girl, garbed in equally fine clothing, emerged from between two shelves. Both had blue eyes and blond hair, though the young man was a bit taller than his companion.

"I was three, for goddesses' sake!" the boy complained, grinning.

"Shush!" the other girl reminded them. In the back of the section, the black-haired woman looked up, closing her book.

"You shush," the Twili replied.

The girl rolled her eyes and smiled at Link, who had been watching the scene quietly. "I must apologize," she said. "My brother and my friend can be quite rowdy. I am Tetra Harkinian, and this is my twin, Sheik." The boy grinned, and Link's eyes widened. Harkinian was the name of the Royal Family!

"Forgive me, your Highnesses, I had no idea who you were," he said, bowing. "I'm Link of Kokiri Village."

"Nice to meet you. And don't worry about it," Sheik said. "We're not big on formality." He smiled at the Twili, who grinned teasingly.

"I am Midna Twilandi, Twilight Princess of the Aettkviisl Hliifar in the Twilight Realm. And, before you ask, yes, I am related to the Hero of Twilight's companion. They're my distant ancestors, and Midna has become a popular name in my realm."

"Both of them?" Link asked, looking up at the statue.

"The Hero of Twilight was said to have married into the Royal Family of my tribe after his quest to save Hyrule was finished," Midna explained.

"They also say that one of their children married into the Harkinian line," Tetra added. "So we've got Twili ancestry as well."

At that moment, Zelda and Shad appeared, and, after another round of introductions, the six of them sat down at one of the tables. It turned out that Midna, Tetra, and Sheik were assigned by their tutor to come up with a report of a Hero of Hyrule. Midna took the assignment loosely, seeing as she was only visiting for the year, but still had to keep up with her studies. Besides, she said, she didn't need to know about the Heroes when the Twilight Realm had next to none, save for the Hero of Twilight, who the Twili had basically adopted as one of their own.

They also talked extensively about the sky. The tree royals were incredibly interested, and had never been in the sky. "We had an aunt who married a Skyloftian," Sheik said. "Apparently she died in childbirth, and Mother won't tell us if the child survived." He grinned. "We could have a cousin somewhere."

After a while, they submerged into their books. Tetra, being the furthest along in her research, pulled out a journal from her satchel and started writing her essay on the Minish Hero. Sheik and Midna read books about the Hero of Time and the Hero of Twilight, respectively.

Link was flipping through the pages of the Hero of Twilight's story, looking for signs of the Master Sword. For some reason, that perked up a memory, but he couldn't recall what it was. Every time he tried to remember, it would slip away. He found a chapter in the middle of the book, talking about how the Hero, cursed in the form of a wolf, discovered an ancient grove, where, in the ruins of a building, he found the sword, which set him free of the curse. But there wasn't any description of the sword. He sighed and glanced up at Shad, who was sitting across from him. He had another tome open, one about the Hero of Time.

Shad turned the page, and Link saw what he was looking for. "Hang on, Shad, can I see that?"

Shad looked up. "Sure." He pushed the book toward his friend. Link studied the drawing on one of the pages. It was a sketch of a sword, the point jammed into a pedestal in a gray, nearly featureless building. A beam of light parted the dim light and fell on the sword.

And suddenly, the memory came back – the memory of his dream. He could hear that whispering voice in his head: _wake the sword._

"That's the Master Sword," Shad explained.

"I figured." Link took a deep breath. "I…had a dream about this sword."

"A dream?" Tetra asked, looking up from her notebook. Link nodded. "When?"

"This morning, I think." He described the dream from when it began to the whispery voice telling him to wake. By this point, the others had put down their books and were looking at him curiously. Sheik and Tetra exchanged a knowing glance. "What is it?" Link asked.

"Which is your dominant hand?" Tetra asked.

"My left. Why?" But Link had a sinking feeling he knew exactly why she was asking. She held out her own right hand, which Link noticed had a simple leather fingerless glove on it. Link looked up and met her gaze.

"Let me see," she said. Hesitatingly, he placed his hand in hers, and for a moment, nothing happened. Then a golden light flashed, and the symbol of the Triforce manifested itself on his hand. One of the three triangles was glowing brighter than the other two. "The Triforce of Courage," Tetra whispered.

"How do you know?" Link asked in a quiet voice.

Tetra turned their hands over, so that the back of her hand was facing upwards. She, too, had a Triforce on the back of her hand, though a different triangle was glowing.

"Wisdom?" Zelda asked, and Tetra nodded then glanced at her brother. Sheik reached out with his right hand, placing it on top of Tetra's. Another Triforce symbol began to glow on his hand, the third triangle glowing.

"Wait," Shad said. He had been watching with wide eyes. "We have the three pieces of the Triforce here?"

"Yes," Sheik said. He removed his hand from his sister's and sat back in his chair. Tetra did the same. Link looked down at his hand as the glowing dimmed to nothing. Now a mark, looking more like a faint scar, was the only thing that remained.

"How did you know I have the Triforce?" Link asked.

"When you told us your dream," Sheik said. "All of the legends that involve the Master Sword say that the Hero had the Triforce of Courage."

"You're saying this green-clad _boy_ is a Hero?" Midna asked skeptically.

"That's exactly what he's saying," Tetra said. "Why else would he have dreams of the Master Sword _calling_ him?"

Midna rolled her eyes. "Maybe he's hallucinating."

"Am not!" Link protested.

The Twilight Princess flashed him a teasing grin and returned to her book. Link turned his attention back to the Prince and Princess of Hyrule. "You're sure?" he asked.

Tetra and Sheik nodded. "The Triforce doesn't just choose anyone to be its bearer. Since the three pieces were split in the Hero of Time's age, only those who have the most of one quality, like courage, usually have been chosen. Wisdom, for example, has literally been passed down through the generations of the Royal Family, though no one knows why, while Power has been floating around from the good guys to the bad guys, so to speak."

"Your Highnesses," a voice said from the shadows behind the Prince and Princess, halting the conversation altogether. "Should you be discussing something so confidential in such a public place?"

Tetra and Sheik turned, unsurprised by the white-haired woman who seemed to appear out of the shadows. Midna smirked, muttering something about how she knew the woman was there in the shadows.

"Your father wants you back to the castle," the woman continued. "He says the royal delegation from Holodrum has arrived."

"Aw, Impa, do we have to?" Tetra asked. "I mean, we are doing homework."

"You have a whole two weeks," Impa replied. "This delegation is only here for a few days and you know that it's important you three are present tonight."

The twins sighed and Midna pulled a face. "Now?" the Twili asked.

"Yes. Now. Ashei, are you ready?"

"Been ready, ma'am," the black-haired woman in the back of the section said, returning her book to the shelf. She walked over, one hand on her hip, looking bored. Realizing that they had no choice, Midna, Sheik, and Tetra closed their books, returning them to their respective shelves. Impa watched them before turning her red-eyed gaze on Link.

"You've been blessed, young man," she said. "Take care, however. There are those who wish any bearer of the Triforce harm."

Link nodded, unsure of the warning. What did she mean? Were there villains and monsters searching for him, Sheik, and Tetra?

"We'll keep a good eye on him," Zelda promised.

Impa nodded silently in approval and glanced at her three charges. "Come. We'd best not keep the King waiting."

The three royal teenagers bade good bye to their new friends and wished Link good luck before following their guardians out of the library. Zelda watched them go and turned to Link. "What are you going to do?" she asked. "You honestly can't believe that you're a Hero."

Link shook his head. "I do, actually. Like Princess Tetra said, why else would I have dreams of the Master Sword calling me? And Aunt Uli said that the times before each Hero's appearance were just like they were now, full of monsters attacking and causing chaos. Something has to be done."

The trio sat in silence. Link looked down at the mark on his hand. He had to believe it. What else was there to believe in? Hyrule needed a Hero. If he was that Hero, then so be it.

"Well, I guess we'll know when you find the Master Sword," Shad spoke up. "After all, isn't the sword supposed to only let the Hero wield her?"

"Yeah, but how do you know where to find the sword?" Zelda asked.

"In my dream, the sword was in a grove, an ancient forest," Link said. "I'm sure if we ask around Faron and Ordon provinces we'll find out where it is or get some hint. Until then, we have to keep this a secret."

Shad and Zelda nodded understandingly.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon by the time the three Skyloftians left the Library, having done as much research as possible on the Master Sword. Link pulled down his left sleeve over his hand in a sorry attempt to hide the Triforce marking. Noticing this, Zelda and Shad chipped in to buy him a pair of cheap, leather fingerless gloves. They fit him perfectly and covered the mark of the Triforce completely. Now no one would guess that he was the Bearer of Courage.

They started toward the train station to head back to Kokiri, when Link slowed. "What is it?" Zelda asked.

Link glanced at her and returned his gaze back to the graveyard that lay on the outskirts of town. "I want to see someone," he said softly, moving toward the graveyard. Zelda and Shad followed him at a short distance as he moved along, weaving his way among the headstones until he stopped. He stood in front of a simple grave stone, his shoulders slumping. Shad and Zelda exchanged a glance. The latter walked up to Link, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She was my mother," Link said, gesturing to the headstone before the pair. The words carved into the stone read _Candace Midori Greene_. "She died giving birth to me," Link continued. "I haven't been by to…to visit since before my dad took me to Kokiri to live with my aunt and uncle."

"I'm sorry, Link. I know how you feel. My mother died in childbirth, too." She took a deep breath. "I would have had a brother if they had survived."

"I never knew," Link said softly. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Father and I don't talk about it a lot…especially Father. I think he still hurts on the inside. And I…well, I barely remember her." Zelda shook her head.

Link wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Come on, let's go." He led her back toward Shad, but couldn't help one last glance back at his mother's grave.

They were quiet until they boarded the south-bound train. Zelda spoke up first. "What happened to your father?"

Link pulled his gaze from the window. "After my mother died, we lived in Castle Town until I was four. Dad got called away to guard the eastern border of the kingdom, and left me with Uncle Rusl."

"And you haven't seen him since?"

Link shook his head. "Haven't heard from him either." He sighed and returned his gaze out the window.

* * *

_Author's note: So this is a big step toward the main climax, I guess, which will start in a chapter or two (I forget how much longer). Thanks to the two reviewers **Rachel** and **Artism**. They both get a (virtual) warm chocolate chip cookie. :D Hope you endjoyed and please tell me what you think. Now, off to finish Spirit Tracks (gotta love that game)!_


	8. Chapter 7

_Author's note: *peeks in* Um...hi. I know it's been a while. But I finally got my computer fixed and back in my posession, and I'm back at school so I've been too lazy to get over to the computer lab and post a chapter. But anyway, here it is! Please enjoy..._

**^  
~Chapter Seven~  
v**

"Okay, Redwing, nice and easy."

The Loftwing gave a trill and flapped his wings, lifting off into the sky. Link, still on the ground, watched the large red bird fly through the air looking for any sign that he was in pain. It had only been three days since Link, Zelda, and Shad returned from Castle Town, four days since the Loftwing had been injured. But the large red bird had healed quickly.

"Link!" The teen turned to see his younger cousin, Aryll, hurrying up to him. She was only six, but she adored Link and was the only other person Redwing would carry in a normal circumstance. "Can we ride the birdy?"

"In a minute, Aryll," Link replied, glancing at Redwing. The Lofting was flying fine, and he landed in front of his partner, looking smug and proud of himself.

"Now?" Aryll asked.

"It hasn't been a minute yet."

"Oh."

Link grinned and moved to inspect where the wound had been. New feathers were growing in already, and there was nothing but a scar. Link thanked the goddesses for that. "Think you can carry Aryll and me?" he asked. The bird bobbed his head as if he was nodding and crouched down. "Come on, Aryll."

The six-year-old hurried over, and Link helped her onto Redwing's back. "Remember, don't pull his feathers. Hold on to his collar," Link reminded her as he got up behind her. Redwing stood and flapped his wings. In a heartbeat, they were in the air. Aryll laughed in the delight of flying through the air. Link grinned. It felt great to be flying again. Redwing glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, looking as if he was grinning as well.

"Higher, Link! Higher!" Aryll called, laughing.

"Higher?"

"Yes!"

The trio flew higher so that Kokiri Village was small, laid out like a map would be. They flew over the forest, and Link peered into its depths. What if he saw the Master Sword from the sky? Would he be able to pull it from the pedestal in which it rested?

After a few more minutes, he guided Redwing back over to Kokiri, coming in for a smooth landing. Aryll looked disappointed that her ride was over, but, once Link helped her down to the ground, she turned and gave Link a hug. "Thanks, Link!" She turned to the Loftwing. "Thanks, birdy!"

Redwing bobbed his head, trilling before taking off again to go to the barn. Aryll hurried back to the house, where her mother was waiting. Link followed.

"Are you and your friends going back to Skyloft today?" Uli asked as Aryll scurried past her into the house.

"Yeah, soon," Link replied.

"Better sooner rather than later. It looks like it'll storm."

Link looked up. It was overcast, but the clouds didn't look dark. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"There's no wind," Uli said. "The storm will come soon, probably later today. You know that old saying: _the calm before the storm._

"I guess we're leaving now, then," Link muttered. He hurried to the barn, where he knew Zelda was.

His friend was with her Loftwing, giving her bits of food and talking to her in a low voice. Zelda turned when Link entered. "How'd he do?" she asked, knowing that Link had taken his Loftwing for a test flight.

"He's perfectly fine," Link said. "We should head back to Skyloft now."

"So soon?"

"There's a storm coming later today, according to Aunt Uli."

Zelda nodded. "I'll get Shad." She hurried from the barn, her Loftwing, seeming to understand the circumstance, followed at a slower pace.

Link looked up where his Loftwing was perching in the rafters. "Come on, boy, we're going home."

Redwing flapped his wings, flying from the barn, landing near Zelda's Loftwing. Within minutes they had said their thanks and goodbyes to Link's family and were ready to fly.

As one, the trio of Loftwings lifted off, gaining altitude with every wing flap. Link glanced down at the forest below. He thought he heard a whispery voice calling to him. Where was it coming from? He scanned the trees, but saw nothing.

"Come on, Link!" Shad called. Link realized that he and Redwing had been hovering over the trees. He shook his head and urged Redwing on.

They reached the clouds and burst through on the other side. Redwing stumbled slightly but recovered quickly. "All right, boy?" Link asked. Redwing trilled and easily caught up with Shad's and Zelda's Loftwings.

They flew higher, heading toward the large floating island in the distance. As always, Link admired the view. Here he was, a Surface-born Hylian, living in the sky on that amazing bit of land! Every time he thought of this, he couldn't help but grin.

Zelda dropped back a bit, flying side by side with Link. "You know, the Hero of the Sky wielded the Master Sword," she said.

"Yeah, I know," Link replied. "But he lived a long time ago."

"Well, it was said that he forged the sword with the help of the sword's spirit and his Sacred Maiden. Maybe there are some records in Skyloft of the Master Sword."

"Maybe." Link sighed. "I've got to find that sword. I need to know for sure if I'm the one."

"And what if you are? What will you do?"

Link shook his head. "I don't know. The opportunity will present itself, I guess."

Zelda nodded. "I'll help you, Link. Whatever you need, I'll help you with it. You can count on me."

"Thanks, Zel."

They flew in silence until they were flying over Skyloft itself. They landed in the Light Plaza, and let the Loftwings fly away to their perches.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Surface-rat and the bookworm." The three friends turned and saw Groose, Cawlin, and Stritch glaring at them. Groose glanced at Zelda. "And the lovely Zelda, of course."

"What do you want, Groose?" Shad asked in a bored tone. Zelda barely hid a face of disgust.

"Haven't you heard?" Groose spread his arms, a nasty grin on his face. "The whole island thinks you three are dead. You fell out of the sky. Of course, I mourned Zelda's loss, because she and I could make a great team. But who cares about the Surface-rat Link and the bookworm Shad? Especially Link. That rat cost me the Wing Ceremony!" The red head lunged at Link, but Cawlin and Strich held him back.

"I care about him," Zelda said, stepping forward and pushing Link out of harm's way. "He's my best friend." Groose glared and Zelda. "Here's a bit of advice, whether you want it or not. No matter how much you flirt, I won't fall for you. Knock it off or I will report you to my father."

"Very mature, running to Daddy," Groose replied sarcastically.

"He's also the headmaster, and you can say goodbye to ever getting into the senior class at the academy, let alone continuing there."

Groose was silent for a moment. "Whatever," he said. "Let's go, boys."

The three bullies tromped off. Zelda turned to Link, but she was cut off before she could say a word.

"You're alive!" Saria ran up to them, gathering them in a group hug before any of them could protest.

"Good to see you, too," Link laughed.

"We were so worried about you," Saria continued. "We thought you were dead until your uncle came and said you were all fine." She smiled widely at Link. "I'm glad to see your Lofting is better."

"Thanks. He healed quicker than I thought he would."

Saria grinned, then turned to Zelda. "Your dad'll want to see you."

The four of them headed off toward the Knight Academy.

* * *

The next weeks were no less intense than they had been before the attack. The night after their return, Link and Zelda, along with the rest of their class, had their first lesson in flying at night. Despite all his skills and his bond with Redwing, the pair crashed and nearly fell out of the sky again if it hadn't been for the watchful eye of the more experienced flyers monitoring the class. Instructor Horwell, in charge of the night class, informed them that they would improve, but night-flying wasn't for everyone, though all the knights had to have some skill at it.

What time wasn't spent in class, practice, sleeping, or bonding, Link spent in the academy's library – the only one on the island. He searched through tomes of books on the Hero of the sky, looking for details of the Hero's sword – the Master Sword – in case there was a hint about its location.

As he entered the library one evening after dinner and classes – there was no night-flying that night – Zelda greeted him. "I found something!" she said excitedly.

"Is this where you've been since class?"

"Yes. I grabbed a snack and headed right over here." They wound through the shelves of books. "I remembered reading something when I first got the academy as a student." She led him to a secluded corner in the children's section. "I've only just found it again!"

"Seriously?" Link asked, looking at the vibrant picture books displayed on some of the shelves.

"Yes, Link. Children's books can hold facts, too, you know. Besides they're great stories. They're not all watered down truths."

"Who knew you were still a child on the inside."

Zelda giggled. "Well, I think that everyone has a child inside, it's just that some embrace it more than others." She stopped by a shelf that had books for older children. She reached through and pulled out an ancient book, still, somehow, in relatively decent condition. The cover's illustration showed something similar to the Hero's Monument. The young man, garbed in a green tunic and hat just like Link's held a sword aloft in his hand, a shield held close to his side. He stood on a background of gold, and, behind him, also in gold, was a woman-like figure, staring stoically out of the cover. Below both were the words: _Skyward Sword._

"How old is this book?" Link asked as he opened the book to a puff of dust.

"Ancient. This book has been recopied several times. Says so on the back cover. This is a story from his day." She tapped the cover.

"Goddesses, Zelda," Link muttered, flipping through page after page. "Hang on..." He paused, reading the text at the end of the book. "_His quest now complete, the Hero had only once choice. The spirit, Fi, emerged from the blade, beckoning him toward the pedestal. Had this been there before, the Hero wondered. Fi commanded him to sheathe the sword in the pedestal, ending their partnership. He did so, and thus the sword spirit was put to eternal slumber, forever to rest beneath the ruins of the Sealed Temple._

"_The Hero returned to Skyloft with his friends, and was greeted warmly and enthusiastically. He had saved the Spirit Maiden and had opened a new land to live in. With the Sacred Maiden by his side, they set out to create what would be known as Hyrule Kingdom."_

"See?" Zelda asked. "Helpful isn't it?"

"Sort of. Where is this Sealed Temple?"

"Well, it's in the region known as Faron in the Hero's story. The region was guarded by an ancient dragon, also called Faron, who guided the Hero toward the first of the Sacred Flames that helped him forge the sword." She smirked. "Legend has it that she also threatened to eat him when she thought he was an intruder."

"So maybe she knows where the Master Sword is. After all, the Hero of Twilight found it in the Faron Woods of his time. But where is she?"

"Somewhere near Floria Falls, so legend says."

Link's eyes widened, recalling that time he had seen that lake from the air his first day in Skyloft. He recalled the glittering waterfall of Zora's River falling into the lake. "I know where that is. We've got to talk to the dragon."

"But when can we?" Zelda said. "You know as well as I do that we're swamped with schoolwork."

Link's shoulders slumped. "Right." He sighed, closing the book and looking at the cover again, studying the sword in the Hero's hand. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he knew his destiny lay with that sword.

"I'm going to grab a real dinner," Zelda said. "Enjoy."

Link nodded and watched her navigate her way through the shelves. He opened the book in his hand to the first page and began to read.

_It was the day of the Wing Ceremony when it all began, a bright and shining morning in the pseudo-paradise that was Skyloft…_

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain fly across his left hand. He gasped, dropping the book onto the floor. His hand, when he looked at it, was glowing fiercely: the Triforce of Courage was reacting to something, shining through his glove. His vision blackened, and he could hear two voices, strange and echoing, crying out for help.

And then it was all over with. His vision cleared, and the Triforce dimmed to nothing once more. Gasping, he shook his head. What was that? He must be losing it! The Triforce hadn't glowed since his hand had touched Princess Tetra's almost a whole month ago!

Perhaps he needed to sleep. Yes. Sleep would be good.

* * *

_Author's note: I'll leave you with that confusing precursor for now. Heh heh. Feel free to make guesses on what's gonna happen. Anyway, thanks and a [virtual] cookie of choice to **Griffemon**, **Rooivalk253**, and **Artism **for the reviews. Hope you enjoyed and please reveiw!_


	9. Chapter 8

_Author's note: I'm so behind on posting. I just finished writing chapter 12 and here I'm posting chapter 8. Oh, well. I'll get there eventually. Thanks to reviewers **Artism** and **The Blade of Evil's Bane** for their reviews. Also, before I begin, I just wanted to reply to a query from Artism. The reason why their return wasn't as big as you might have thought it should have been was because Skyloft already knew that they were alive (remember Link's uncle was going to spread the news). Groose was being Groose, and Saria was just happy to see her friends._

_Please enjoy!_

* * *

**^  
~Chapter Eight~  
v**

_Why do you sleep, Master? Do you not comprehend the dangers that are swirling about?_

Link rolled over in his sleep. His dreams were filled with that same green. But how dare that voice bother him?!

_Can you not understand what your prolonged slumber will cause?_

"_Sleep is good," Link replied, more than just a little miffed at the voice's taunt. "It refreshes the mind and body."_

_You are missing what is in the real world. Do not sleep. Wake! Your destiny is at hand!_

"_But I need to sleep…"_

_Wake._

_Link, wake up!_

Someone was shaking him. "Link! Goddesses, this is not the time to sleep!"

Link opened his eyes. Zelda and Fledge were standing over him. New dawn light seeped through the window, and Link thought that it was a little too early to be waking up for class when there was a loud explosion that shook the building. "What the…?!"

"We're under attack again!" Fledge told him. "Get up!"

Link leaped from his bed, reaching for his chainmail. "Go. I'll catch up."

Fledge and Zelda nodded, running from the room. Link pulled on his boots, tunic, and sword (he had meant to return the sword to the armory that day, as students weren't really supposed to have swords in their rooms). He took a deep breath and ran out of his room.

He was nearly hit with a bomb as he left the dorm building. Several knights with bows were firing what looked like small bombs at the three enemy war balloons, causing damage and sinking one as Link watched. Pipit ran up to the green-clad knight. "We're being overrun in the Light Plaza," the older knight said.

Link nodded and the pair ran off. "Where's Zelda?" Link asked as they fought their way to the Light Plaza.

"Last I saw she was with Karane and Fledge up by the residential area."

Link grit his teeth as he crossed blades with a skeletal monster. As long as Zelda was safe – and the rest of his friends – he would be content.

They fought for several more minutes, the skeleton that Link was fighting not giving up easily. He finally managed to get him close to the edge and throw him off the island. He turned just in time to dodge a club from one of the smaller monsters, slicing the pig-like creature through with his sword.

Link gasped for breath, pausing for a moment to take in the scene. The few knights that were fighting were overwhelmed by the monsters. Taking a deep breath, he plunged into battle once more.

It wasn't until what seemed like hours later that Link heard someone shouting his name. He stabbed the goblin creature he was fighting – it seemed to come from the pages of the legends he had been reading – and turned to see Mido waving at him.

"Link! It's Zelda!" Link needed no more explanation. He dashed after his friend, running through the battle until he saw what Mido meant. Zelda and Karane, weaponless, were backed into a corner by a tall, pale, humanoid demon. Karane was on the ground, nursing a wound, and Zelda stood next to her, looking pale and frightened. Mido ran up to stop the demon, but he was knocked aside instantly, nearly falling off Skyloft as he was sent tumbling toward the edge

"Now, your grace, give this up," the demon spat, his black blade raised to strike. Link ran forward, knocking the demon out of the way, standing in between him and Zelda and Karane.

"Get away from them!" Link shouted, raising his sword.

The demon snarled, his face reflecting unquenchable rage. "How dare you get between me and my prey?!"

"How dare _you_ threaten my friends and attack my home?!" Link snapped back.

The demon smirked. "Oh, that's rich. You're from the Surface, not a Sky Child. Not like _him_! Oh, just the thought of that…that _boy_ gets me angry!"

Link raised his eyebrows. "What are you talking about?" This demon was crazy!

The demon pointed his sword at him. "You should know. After all, you live here. But enough of that. Move, Surface boy, and let me at the goddess, or I'll cut you down."

"I'm not a goddess!" Zelda called from behind Link. The demon laughed and lunged. Link brought his sword up just in time to block, but he stumbled a few paces back. This monster had some power for sure. But did he really know how to use that sword?

Link swung horizontally, and managed to get in a hit. The demon snarled in pure fury, and blocked Link's next swing, catching the blade between two of his fingers. He wrenched the blade from Link's hands, and swung it at him. With nothing to protect him, the blade hit his side, knocking him to the ground. The demon reversed his grip, driving the point downward. Link only just managed to move before the blade bit into the soil. Now on his stomach, Link tried to push himself up, but felt a foot push him down. A cold hand grabbed his left arm, pulling it back into an awkward position. Link grunted with pain, and tried to wriggle free.

"Now, boy, don't make me hurt you anymore. I've only come for her grace, and there's no need to get all worked up about it."

"You won't take her!" Link replied, kicking the demon's other foot out from under him. The pale man toppled over backwards and Link stood, trying to hide the pain he was in. He pulled his sword out of the ground and faced his enemy once again.

"Are you so certain?" the demon asked, back on his feet. He raised his free hand, snapping his fingers. A blast of magic knocked Link off his feet once more.

Link gasped as he hit the ground, his injured shoulder sending flashes of pain through his arm. His sword skittered out of reach.

Link struggled to sit up, but the point of a black sword rested against his throat. He looked up into the face of his enemy. "Know this, Surface boy. You will not be able to stop me. I've already set my plans in motion. Your friend is merely a final step."

The demon smirked. "I would, however, like to fight you again. You're fun to mess with, and will be even more fun to kill. If you ever get up the courage, you'll find me in the east. I'll even give you my name: Ghirahim, demon lord, servant of all that is evil, and your worst nightmare."

With that, the pale demon moved his sword back, but only to ram the hilt of his sword at Link's head.

With blackening vision, Link watched the demon capture Zelda. She screamed Link's name, but her voice seemed distant. Link tried to move, but found that his limbs wouldn't respond. He could only watch in horror as his best friend and worst enemy disappeared in a cloud of orange and black diamonds.

* * *

"Link! Oh, goddesses, Link!" Link pried his eyes open, and saw Saria's concerned face in is vision. "Link, what happened?" Saria asked, shaking him again.

Link's memories were fuzzy, but he remembered Zelda and Ghirahim. "Demon…"

"Demon?"

"Captured Zelda." Link tried to push himself up, but Saria held him down.

"A demon captured Zelda?" she asked, trying to make sense of her friend's mumbles. Link nodded and blinked, trying to clear the blurriness from his vision. Then he realized he was crying. Zelda was gone! Saria sat back, her big blue eyes filling with tears.

"It's my fault," Link said. "I should have stopped him!"

"No, Link!" Saria cried. "You did your best!"

Link shook his head, pushing himself to his feet, glancing around for his sword. He saw it lying several feet away, and he stumbled toward it, falling to his knees next to it.

He felt Saria wrap her arms around him, pulling him up again. "Let's get you checked out," she said, her voice wavering with tears. She picked up the sword, sliding it back into the sheath at Link's side. Together the pair slowly walked back to the infirmary.

* * *

The academy infirmary was filled with wounded. Those who hadn't fought or weren't injured rushed back and forth, gathering supplies and taking care of the wounded. Several merchants were providing potions and other supplies, among them was Link's uncle. Rusl looked horrified to see his nephew staggering with the support of his friend. The Sky-Merchant hurried over. "What happened?" he asked, helping Saria lead Link to a free chair.

"Fought a demon," Link managed to reply. "Knocked me out…think my shoulder's dislocated, too. The left one." He gasped as Saria started to get his chain mail off. "I'm going to check on Mido," she said, setting the mail down by Link's chair.

"Hold as still as possible," Rusl instructed, going around to his nephew's left side. Link grit his teeth, focusing on the scene around him.

He noticed that, of his close friends, only Karane and Mido were present in the infirmary as patients. Pipit was hovering over a bandaged Karane, who just smiled and rolled her eyes, trying to convince the yellow-clad knight that she was fine. Mido, on a cot next to Karane, was still unconscious. His friends – the Know-It-All brothers – were by his side, as was Saria.

Gaepora already seemed to be informed of his daughter's absence. He moved about, as if in a daze, yet doing whatever he could to help.

Pain flared up in Link's shoulder, and he gasped, swearing under his breath.

"There, that should do it," Rusl said.

"When did you learn that?" Link asked, noticing how the pain in his arm slowly faded to a dull throb. Rusl handed him a red potion to heal his other wounds. Link downed the sour-tasting liquid and felt the healing powers begin to take effect.

"From your father." Rusl smiled at the memory. "He got a dislocated shoulder after he fell off a horse when I was your age. He had just started his training, and knew how to fix a dislocated shoulder, so he told me how to do it so I could help him." He shook his head. "But that's in the past. You need to rest and let that potion take effect."

Link nodded. He slowly got to his feet, shaking slightly.

"I have to help the others," Rusl said. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I think so."

Pipit and Karane, seeing their friend looking like he was about to fall, came over. "I'll help you to your room, Link," Pipit offered. Link nodded slightly, and the trio left the infirmary.

Once Link was lying on his bed, he picked up the book, _Skyward Sword_, that Zelda showed him the night before. He flipped through the pages. A name caught his eye. Upon further investigation, he found out that the same demon who had attacked him and captured Zelda was the same demon who had fought the Hero of the Sky.

The demon said he could be found in the east, which is where Link's father supposedly was. And if he found Ghirahim, he would find Zelda. And whatever else the demon had planned.

Then he recalled the voice from his dream. That voice he attributed to the sword. He had to find it, now more than ever. He was going to get that sword, fly out east, stop Ghirahim, and rescue Zelda.

He closed his eyes, making a mental list of what he needed to get together, and, before he knew it, he was asleep.

* * *

It was dawn the next day when Link finally was up to traveling. He had, over the past day, accumulated supplies, fetched a sword from the armory – he would need one until he got the Master Sword – and bought food for his travels at the bazaar. He had packed spare clothes and the food in bags that he could tie to Redwing and went to a more secluded place on Skyloft: the Hero's Monument.

He called for Redwing, and as he was strapping the supplies to him, when he heard a voice.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Link turned and saw Zelda's father standing a bit down the path, his arms crossed. "I…have to go, headmaster," Link said. "This is something I have to do."

"Why is that, lad?"

Link took a deep breath and explained everything, from his dream of the Master Sword to the mark of the Triforce on his hand. Gaepora listened silently, nodding every now and then, and was quiet for several moments when Link finished.

"Hmm," he said at last. "Zelda did mention she felt you had a great destiny, which is why I think you should have this." The man stepped forward, hefting a cloth wrapped object that Link hadn't noticed before. Link accepted it, and pulled the sackcloth off. It was a shield, one that he had seen some knights using down on the surface. The crimson crest of the royal family and the golden Triforce were embossed on a blue background. "This is the Hylian Shield, an exact replica of the shield the Hero of the Sky used, as well as many of his successors. It will keep you safe."

"Thank you, headmaster." Link was glad that the Knight Academy gave them training on how to use a shield.

Gaepora nodded. "I've always known you to be special. The first Surface-dweller to be partnered with a Loftwing – a crimson one at that - and the first to attend the academy; that's something else."

Link grinned and slung the shield over his back, across his sword scabbard. He turned to mount Redwing.

"Good luck, Link. May the goddesses guide you."

"Thank you." With a light signal, Redwing flapped his wings and took off into the sky.

* * *

_Author's Note: It begins...Please reveiw!_


	10. Chapter 9

_AN: A quick thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter: **Rooivalk253** and **G.M**. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think! Link's quest is just beginning!_

* * *

**^  
~Chapter Nine~  
v**

Link and Redwing landed on the outskirts of a small village next to Lake Floria called Aboda Village. It was small, barely more than five buildings. But there were guards standing on the edges of the village, and as soon as they caught Link in their sight, they tensed.

"Turn back, son," one said as Link neared the entrance to the village. "Strangers aren't welcome here anymore."

"What?" Link asked, taken back. "Why is that?"

"Haven't you heard?" the other guard asked. Link shook his head, and the man continued. "The other evening, Princess Tetra and Prince Sheik, along with the visiting Twili Princess, were captured."

Link's eyes widened. "By who?"

"Don't know. The kingdom is frantic, though, and the Twili are angry."

"Big surprise at that," the first guard added. "Twili are peaceful, but they can be dangerous."

"Aye, that they can be. Luckily, they understand we Hylians or whatever they call us didn't cause the disappearance of their princess."

"But still, it's a bad situation."

Link sighed. He had a hunch this is what Ghirahim was talking about, and it also explained why his Triforce acted up the night before the attack. "Listen, sirs, I just need to know some information," Link said, cutting through the guards' conversation.

"And what is that?" the second guard demanded.

"I'm looking for the dragon guardian of Faron Province. Do you know where she resides?"

"The Water Dragon?" the first guard clarified. "She's not one to mess with."

"Do you know where she is?"

"Sure, but I'm not leaving my post, and her cave isn't something I can just give you directions for."

"Well, is there someone who can show me?"

"Ferrus can." The guard glanced at the town behind him and called for a child who was running by to fetch Ferrus. Within a few more minutes, a boy, probably no older than twelve, ran up to them. "I need you to lead this stranger to the Water Dragon," the guard ordered.

Ferrus nodded. "Well, come on," he said, guiding Link off the path toward the lake. They walked in silence for a while until Ferrus spoke up. "Going to the Water Dragon, huh? Just to warn ya, she can be a bit… temperamental."

"How so?" Link asked.

"Well, she's not really the most cheery dragon. She's threatened to eat almost all of us in Aboda at least once. Says we don't fish right or something. Easily angered, too." They were walking among the mists of Floria Falls now.

"If your town is so protective, why are they letting go by yourself to guide me?" Link asked after a while.

"Easy to lose someone here. Besides, you don't look like a bad guy."

Link rolled his eyes. "You're correct, I'm not."

"You never know, though. Alfonzo and Russel, the guards you met, can be overprotective sometimes. This way." The black-haired Hylian slipped between two rocks and seemed to disappear. Link peered closer and saw that there was a narrow cave entrance. He followed Ferrus' example and entered.

It was dim inside, but there was enough natural light to see where one was going. Ferrus led Link along a narrow path that was surrounded on both sides by water. At one point, Link peered into the water and saw a school of fish.

"So, where're ya from?" Ferrus asked. "You've got a neat sword."

"Skyloft."

"In the sky? Cool! I've always wanted to see that place, but Mum's always told me we can't go up there. I bet it's awesome."

"It is pretty amazing."

There was a splash, and a creature that looked like a cross between a Zora and a sea horse swam off at the sight of the Hylians. "Looks like the Parellas know we're here," Ferrus said. Link wanted to ask what a Parella was, but decided against it. He'd find out eventually.

They walked again in silence for a little bit longer until they came to a large cavern. Several more of those creatures Ferrus called Parellas were swimming about. But there was no sign of any dragon. Instead, all of the Parella began to talk at once in high-pitch voices.

Then one voice cut across the rest. "Why do you bring a stranger here, Ferrus?" The speaker descended from an unseen perch high in the cavern. She was a long and large serpent-like being, with dark blue scales covering most of her and glowing water-like scales going from just below the chin of her human-like face to the very tip of her tail. She wore a blue kimono, her hands tucked into the sleeves. Two long antennae stretched out from the sides of her face.

"Madam Faron," Ferrus said, bowing slightly. Link took the cue and copied the bow. "I bring a representative from Skyloft. He wishes to speak with you."

The Water Dragon turned her gaze on Link and studied him. "Very well. Go, Ferrus. I will speak with the Skyloftian myself."

Ferrus nodded and hurried off the way he came. Faron continued to study Link, her dark eyes narrowing slightly. She drifted lower so that her tail was now submerged in the water that filled the majority of the cavern. Link shifted slightly. "Um," he began.

"Silence, boy. I want to get a good look at you before you tell me why you have come." She narrowed her black eyes more. "You're strong, no doubt, and you actually look like you can use that sword of yours, unlike the Hero of Time." She made an exasperated noise. "He started his journey with next to no skill! It's a wonder he defeated Ganon at all. Then again, he was only a child when he began his quest." She was silent again for another minute. "You carry Courage, too, like many of your predecessors did. The question is if Fi will be willing to take you."

"Fi?"

The Water Dragon grinned, showing rows of pointed teeth. "You don't know as much as you let on, do you? Fi is the spirit of the Master Sword. It is she who choses who can wield the sword. That is why you are here, is it not? Come, tell me your tale."

Link nodded and began to speak. He told his story, and when he finished, the Water Dragon adopted a skeptical look. "The Master Sword is calling you? And that pompous creature who calls himself Ghirahim has returned? Very strange." She tapped a claw on her chin. "I cannot help you with your quest, though."

"Why not?" Link asked.

"You see, the Master Sword does not stay in one place. It moves from location to location. If you know your history well you will know that it once was in Lanayru Province, in what was then called the Temple of Time. True, it has been in my province many an age, but I cannot tell you where it is now. Perhaps, if you seek out the other guardians of the provinces, they can tell you. Eldin the Fire Dragon would know if it's in his realm, and I'm sure the Light Spirit Lanayru can tell you the same. And you would do well to seek out Ordona, another light spirit, as she can give you information."

Link sighed in disappointment. And Faron seemed to sense this. "If Fi is indeed calling you, you will find the sword. Now get out of here." The dragon turned and moved off, and Link glanced at the cave behind him.

"Um, Madam Faron?"

"What is it, boy?"

"I'm not sure I can find my way out."

The Water Dragon gave an exasperated sigh and pointed to the opposite wall, where a bright exit formed. "I hope you don't mind getting your feet wet," she smirked.

Link shook his head and dove into the water, swimming to the far side. He could feel the gazes of the Parellas and the Water Dragon following him as he swam to the opposite ledge. He climbed out of the water.

"One last thing," Faron said. Link turned to look at her. "If you have any questions, you may come back here to ask me."

"Thank you," Link replied. He left the cave and found himself in a clearing by another waterfall, this one a bit smaller○. An ancient bridge, submerged slightly under the water here, led to the foot of the falls. Link sighed and whistled for his Loftwing. The crimson bird landed, trilling a greeting.

"Are you ready for a quest?" Link asked, stroking Redwing's head feathers. The bird trilled again. Link reached into one of the two packs and pulled out a map of Hyrule. He kneeled in the grass, unfolded the map, and flattened it, looking for some sort of sign of the guardians Faron told him to speak to. Ordona Province, to the south, had the Spirit Spring, and that was easy enough to locate. The other places, not so much. He sighed. He would have to ask around.

Folding up the map, he placed it back in the bag and climbed onto Redwing's back. "Let's go, boy." The Loftwing flapped his wings and soared into the sky.

* * *

Midna snarled under her breath, pacing from one end of the dark, dank cave to the other. She attempted to use her magic once more, but failed, causing her more frustration. Zelda and Tetra sat against the wall out of the way of Midna's path, and Sheik lay next to them, oblivious to the waking world.

"I can't believe that jerk sealed my magic!" the Twilight Princess seethed.

"Yes, and saying that for the umpteenth time won't fix our problems," Tetra sighed.

The Twili looked as if she wanted to tear something up. After a few more minutes, she flopped on the ground, staring up at the ceiling, from which hung a dim oil lamp, far out of reach of any of the prisoners. "Can't one of you get rid of the seal? You may have some magic skills that he didn't block."

"You know as well as I do that I'm not that proficient in magic yet, Triforce of Wisdom or not," Tetra replied.

"I have no magic to speak of," Zelda added.

"Sheik's the only one who could, but…" Tetra trailed off and glanced at her twin. The Prince had been put under a powerful spell, or something like that, and had not woken from a deep slumber since they were put in here two nights ago.

Midna's expression softened. "Everything will be fine in the end," she said. "Don't worry."

"Yes," Zelda agreed. "Link will come for us. I know he will. He was going to start looking for the Master Sword as soon as he could."

"Are you sure that's the right thing to do?" Midna asked. "Aren't the Heroes always found by the sword?"

"You should know as well as I do that the Hero of Twilight went in search for the Master Sword to break the curse on him," Tetra replied.

"Speaking of, I wish someone could break this seal!" Midna shouted at the ceiling. Her companions flinched.

"Goddesses, Midna," came a groggy voice. All three girls glanced at Sheik. He was struggling to sit up.

"You're awake!" Tetra cried, hugging her brother.

"Not for long. Midna, if I break the seal, can you get us out of here safely?"

Midna shrugged. "Breaking down the door won't do any good, and you know I really can't warp."

"But you can warp yourself."

Midna nodded with hesitation. The Twili's method of travel was not her strong point.

Zelda perked up. "You can get help. You could find Link!" Midna's eyes began to sparkle with enthusiasm.

"Come over here then," Sheik told her. "Quickly."

The Twili moved over to Sheik. "Where is the seal?" the Prince asked.

Midna motioned to her back and turned so Sheik could get at it. He placed his hand on her back and muttered under his breath. The Triforce of Power on his hand began to glow, as did the seal blocking Midna's magic. Then both faded abruptly and Sheik dropped his hand, looking like he was ready to pass out again. "Did I get it?" he asked in a weak voice.

Midna tried a bit of magic, finding that she could indeed use it once more. "Yes, thank you, Sheik."

"Anytime. Now get out of here."

Midna nodded and focused. After a moment, she dissolved into black particles.

Zelda watched as her friend disappeared. "Can all Twili warp?" she asked.

"Yes," Tetra replied. "Some, however, are more skilled than others." The Princess rolled her eyes as she heard Sheik begin to snore softly. Zelda smiled, watching Tetra try to get her brother to stop the obnoxious noise without being able to wake him up.

The Skyloftian pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She sent up a quick prayer with the hope that Link would come soon.


	11. Chapter 10

**^  
~Chapter Ten~  
v**

"You're kidding," Link said, looking with disbelief at the village headman of Kakariko Village in Eldin Province.

"Not at all," the man said. "He is the Fire Dragon, so he needs a hot place to live. Where else but Death Mountain?" Link glanced up at the fiery volcano that stood over Kakariko. "Ask the Gorons for help when you get to the Goron City."

Link nodded and thanked the man for his help, and turned toward the path leading up to the mountain.

Anything to rescue Zelda.

It was a long, arduous climb just to get to the top of Death Mountain where the Gorons resided. He paused after scaling one of the many cliffs, hands on his knees as he attempted to get his breath back. He glanced up the mountain, holding back a groan at how far it seemed he still had to go. He couldn't give up, he knew, but it was so tempting. He just wanted to collapse on the ground and not move again he was so tired.

Suddenly he recalled one of his first sword lessons. He had found himself not ten minutes in already exhausted.

"You're putting too much into it," Instructor Orca had told him. "You're barely a beginner. Take it nice and easy."

Link had, and found sword practice way more fun than it had previously been. Now, as his breath finally steadied, he realized the situation was the same. He glanced down toward Kakariko and realized just how far and fast he had been climbing.

"Slow and steady," he muttered to himself, wiping his brow with the back of his sleeve. "Nice and easy."

He started off again, this time at a slower pace. He glanced up at the mountain once more, determination settling in him. He could do this.

He _would_ do this!

* * *

Link reached Goron City several hours later after a long hike and several breaks to rest in a shady spot and to eat. But now he had made it…finally! He looked down at the city. His legs shook from the last strenuous climb. He leaned against a nearby boulder.

"Oh, what's this?" The boulder shook. Link backed away and quickly realized that the boulder was actually a Goron. "Are you a visitor?" the rock-man asked curiously.

"Um…I guess. I am looking for someone, and I was told my questions could be answered by you Gorons."

"Let me take you to Big Brother." The Goron moved off, motioning for Link to follow. As the pair moved along a path, Link looked around at all the sights. "Not from around here, are you?" the Goron asked, taking note of Link's awe in the surroundings.

"No. The places I've lived have all been much greener and less…rocky."

"Hmm. Not sure I could live anywhere else but here. Nothing like the mountain air to clear one's head, eh?"

They had reached the lowest level by now, and the Goron knocked on a stone panel. "Big Brother! You have a visitor!"

"Eh?" came the voice from within. "Bring 'im in!" The panel slid open and Link's guide motioned for him to enter.

The largest Goron Link had ever seen stood before him. His massive hand was alone larger than Link's head. The Goron frowned at him. "A scrawny Hylian," he deadpanned, and sighed. "I am Darunia, boss of the Gorons. What can I do for you, scrawny Hylian?"

Link took a deep breath. "I seek the Fire Dragon, Eldin."

"Is that it? I thought you wanted some precious stone of ours that actually turns out to be the key to the Sacred Realm."

It was Link's turn to frown. "Wh-what?"

Darunia laughed. His laugh was a booming sound that could have brought down the mountain if it had been any louder. "I was only messing with you, laddie! Haven't you heard of the story of the Hero of Time? He came in here asking for our sacred gem, the Goron Ruby."

"Oh," Link said quietly. "But, can you help me?"

"Of course. I can point you in the right direction. But I'm not going to the Fire Dragon with you. Path's made for a Hylian like you."

The burly Goron moved to one of two statues behind him. He pondered for a moment before moving the left one. A wave of heat poured from it, and Link felt his heart sink. He had to go through _that_? "This'll take you to him. It gets pretty hot, though, as it runs near the heart of the volcano, so be careful."

Link nodded and thanked Darunia before entering the volcanic tunnel. He gasped in surprise at the heat. It was so intense. He wondered if he had enough water to get through here, then he wondered how hot the water would get by the time he was done here.

That, also, was the first time he had seen free-flowing lava. Far below him was the crater of the volcano. The lava caused so much heat that Link wasn't sure he would last. _Maybe I should have rested before coming in here,_ he thought. But then he growled in determination. He had to make it!

He stopped at a cliff edge, startled. Where was he supposed to go now? He could see the remains of a wooden bridge that had been slowly eroded away. He glanced down again into the heat and the lava then back at the path he was following. He noticed a ledge, very thin, connecting this part of the path to the path beyond this break.

With a sigh, he pressed his back up against the rock, gritting his teeth against the heat, and sidled along the edge, praying that it wouldn't give out from under him. He closed his eyes and continued to move. Heat seared his face, and his mouth was dry, but he kept moving slowly. He felt with his leading foot for weakness before placing his weight on it. Finally, he felt a more solid ledge.

He had made it!

With a sigh, he pushed on, only to nearly collide with a bat that was lit on fire. "Woah!" Link exclaimed, ducking under the flaming monster. It turned and attacked again, clearly not bothered by the fact that it was on fire. Link dodged and pulled out his sword, waiting for the bat to come closer. It screeched and attacked again, only to run into the sword blade. It fell to the ground, turning into a puff of purple smoke.

Link let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and continued up the path. Suddenly, there was a host of screeching, and more flaming bats flew from hidden alcoves. Luckily, these weren't a match for Link, but he still came out of the battle smoldering slightly. He quickly brushed out the fire that had caught on his sleeve and glanced around, looking for more monsters.

When he saw none, he moved on, not wanting to sheathe his sword quite yet. After another ten minutes, the path and the lava got closer to each other. Link took a sip of water, marveling at its coolness, and studied his surroundings. The path curved around a bend, through an arch, and disappeared from sight.

He moved on, and, after passing under the arch, he came to a dead end. Lava flowed freely around the solid path. Beyond that, the cave came to an end. Link walked forward, looking around. Now what? He sensed movement in the lava behind him, and turned, sword raised slightly. There was nothing there.

With a deep roar, something splashed out of the lava. Link turned around again, his mouth dropping open at the sight. Floating above him in lazy circles was a dragon. His red and orange scales glimmered in the red light provided by the lava. This dragon, like Faron, wore a kimono matching his scales. "Ho!" the dragon said. "What's this? A Hylian traversing the heat and fires of my domain?"

"Are you Eldin?" Link asked. "The Fire Dragon?"

The dragon floated down in front of the Link. "I am. And who are you that bears the mark of Courage, you who have been chosen by the goddesses?"

"I am Link, knight-in-training from Skyloft."

"Ah, but you are more than that, young Hero. I can see it. Practically an orphan, yet, somehow, you've managed to become a knight, as you said, and become what no Surface-dweller has become in many an age. You follow your predecessors' footsteps well. Now tell me, why have you come to me? I've sensed great disturbances: evil is no longer sleeping. Does your visit have to do with that?"

"In a way. I seek the Master Sword. Water Dragon Faron told me you may have information about its location."

"Ah, the Master Sword. No, I don't know, lad. Fi has not graced my province with her presence since the Hero of Twilight's age, in his service as his sword." The Fire Dragon scratched his chin. "Faron told you to talk to just me in this province? Did she not mention that the Light Spirit who dwells in Kakariko would have been able to answer your question as well."

"Yes, she told me to talk to you. She didn't mention any Light Spirit."

"Hmm…odd. What could she be up to?" This last bit was said quietly, but Link still heard the dragon anyway.

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"Oh, nothing. The answer to your original query is no, the sword is not in my province. Try Lanayru Province. The Light Spirit may know. If he doesn't, then the Thunder Dragon can tell you. That old coot knows anything and everything that has to do with his province."

Link nodded, a little upset. Did no one know where the Master Sword was? "Thank you, Lord Eldin," he said, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Of course, my boy! And when you leave, take the left path. You probably didn't see it on your way in, but it's a safer path for fragile Hylians like you. The Gorons have yet to discover it." The dragon chuckled to himself and disappeared into the lava with a splash.

* * *

"You look weary, my friend!" a Goron called out to Link as he started toward the exit of the city. The rock creature stomped over. "Had a run in with lava, did you?"

"Actually it was a flaming bat," Link replied, rubbing a burn from a bat he had encountered on his way back from Eldin.

"Ah. Yes, those keese can be highly irritating. Anyways, you look like you could take a while to relax. We've got fantastic hot springs, heated by the volcano itself. We don't normally advertise them to Hylians, but Big Brother Darunia said you looked ready to keel over as you went to see the Fire Dragon. The hot springs will wipe away your sores and refresh your mind."

"That does sound tempting…"

"Come, brother. I insist!" The Goron led Link away from the city exit toward another path. They came out to an open-air pool of steaming water. The moon and stars shone down from an inky sky. "Go on, brother. The hot spring will fill you with energy, and even refresh your soul and mind."

Link sighed, truly convinced now. He pulled off his sword scabbard and shed his tunic, chain mail and boots, left with only his undershirt and pants. He stepped into the water, gasping slightly at the temperature.

"Nice isn't it?" the Goron asked, splashing into the hot spring. Link settled down into the water, feeling sleepy, yet comfortable. "Best place to take a nap after a sumo match!"

"Gorons sumo?" Link asked.

"Oh, yes! Several Hylians have tried to wrestle us, too, but only a few have every beaten us. One of them was the Hero of Twilight. The stories say he was a scrawny kid, but he was nearly as strong as a Goron. He was a good friend to us Gorons, having helped us, and came back many times to visit. There was one match where he wrestled the big brother of the time, a Goron twice the size of Big Brother Darunia."

Link mused, half-lidded and very sleepily, that his predecessor must have been incredibly strong. He sighed and closed his eyes fully, drifting off in the complete comfort and safety of the hot spring.

* * *

When Link opened his eyes next, he noticed that there was a pale dawn light filling the sky. Feeling utterly refreshed, Link stood. After donning his gear once more, he started for the exit of the hot springs, only to stop when he heard a deep voice calling out to him. "Did you enjoy yourself?" Darunia asked as he emerged from a side tunnel.

"I did," Link replied. "Thank you for the hospitality." The two started off along the path, heading back toward the main part of the Goron City."

"You're welcome, brother! You looked ready to fall over when you came to me yesterday evening. You needed the rest. By the way, how was your audience with the Fire Dragon? Were your questions answered?"

"Yes, but not in the way I would like them to be."

"So where do you plan on going next?"

"Lanayru Province. I'm hoping to seek out the light spirit there."

"Oy, that's not very close. I hope you have the means to get there."

"I do." Link thought of Redwing, and the bird's unfounded phobia of fire. The Loftwing wouldn't go close to Death Mountain – the closest he would get was Kakariko Village – and forced Link to make that climb the previous day.

Link and Darunia were near the exit when the Goron called out to another. The two had a quick conversation in the harsh and garbled language of the rock people before Darunia turned his attention back to Link. "My son here will escort you down the mountain to Kakariko Village."

"Thanks again, Darunia. I don't know how to repay you for your help."

"There's no need. You're an honorary brother of the Gorons, now, and I can tell you're special, kid. Just do me a favor and come visit, eh?" And the large, burly Goron clapped Link on the shoulder. The young man staggered at the unexpected blow. He quickly recovered and forced a grin.

"I'll be seeing you, then." Link turned to the smaller Goron. "Please, lead the way."

* * *

_Author's note: Sorry for the delay. School's been rediculous lately. Thanks to __**Rooivalk253**__ and __**G.M**__ for their reveiws! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please, tell me what you think!_


	12. Chapter 11

**^  
~Chapter Eleven~  
v**

That morning was perfect for flying. Redwing's flight was smooth as he coasted over the land. The pair was headed to the north east, to a town just south of Lake Hylia.

Link had asked around a few towns in Lanayru Province. While many people had told him that the spirit spring was by Lake Hylia, no one could say where exactly. However, people had directed to Spirita, the small town he was heading to at the moment.

Redwing landed on the edge of the town, and Link hopped off. "I'll call you when I need you, boy," he said, and the red Loftwing took off. Link watched him, a smile on his face before he turned to enter the small town.

As he walked along the only street in the village, he began to notice that there were no people out and about. The only people he saw hid in their houses, peeing out from closed shutters as if the green-clad boy was someone to fear. _Perhaps, _Link thought, _they don't welcome strangers, like Aboda Village. And, it feels as if I'm being watched…_

He turned and looked around. Yes, he could feel the frightened gazes of the villagers brave enough to peer out at him, but this other feeling made him believe he was in danger. He turned and continued walking, ready to draw his sword at a moment's notice.

The other, however, was quicker. In an instant, Link felt a strong arm wrap around his torso, pinning his arms to his sides. Link struggled for a brief moment as a black cloth obscured his vision. He was shoved forward and landed flat on his face. A large boot pressed against his back. "Don't move," a deep voice ordered. Link stilled, and a curiosity of who this man was perked up. For such a small village, it seemed almost unusual to have such a warrior in residence. The knight's arms were tied behind him and he was forced to stand, and to move forward, guided only by the strong grip of the attacker on one of his forearms.

After a moment, Link heard their footsteps change; they were now walking on wood. After another moment, Link was forced to stop. He heard a sigh.

"What's this?" It was the distinct voice of an old woman.

"A stranger, Master," came the reply of the man. "He could be a servant of the enemy."

Not daring to speak, Link shook his head in a poor attempt to convey that he was not an enemy.

"I doubt that, Byrne. Now undo his bonds. I wish to talk."

Lin felt the bonds tying his hands together cut. As soon as he was free, he tore his blindfold away from his eyes, only to meet the old woman's wise gaze. Her white hair was piled in a bun on top of her head. She smiled as if she knew exactly who Link was. However, the man who had attacked him, didn't have such a friendly expression. His dark hair was tied back, and his red-orange eyes were filled with distrust as he glared at Link.

"I mean no harm," the young Hero said, lifting both hands in the universal gesture of surrender.

"I know, young man, I know," the old woman said. "I am the elder of Spirita Village. But tell me, what is your business here? These are bad times. It's rare to find someone travelling."

"I'm looking for the Lanayru Spirit Spring. I was told by people in other villagers that you guard the passage."

The woman nodded. "We do. The path is just behind this house."

"Hold on," the woman's apprentice said. "Master, we can't let a stranger into the spring. He could-"

"Enough. You must learn to trust my judgment." The woman turned her attention to Link. "Please forgive my apprentice. He has much to learn. Go quickly. One should not linger when duties are to be done."

Link bowed slightly. "Thank you for your help, ma'am." And he left quickly, uncomfortable in the glare of the other man.

The path was easily found: there was a sign at the entrance of the trail that directed travelers. Link followed the path, glancing back at Spirita Village one last time. He saw the old woman's apprentice perched on a rooftop, watching him. Then the village disappeared from sight.

For a while, there were only trees. Small birds flitted among the branches, trilling melodies to each other. A few squirrels chattered noisily on hidden perches. It all changed abruptly however. The trees cleared away, revealing a gleaming landscape stretching out below him.

Lake Hylia.

The sun sparkled off the waterfall and the giant body of water, dazzling Link, who had only seen the lake from high up in the sky. Link's pace slowed as he gazed out at the lake. He had to admit, it was much more beautiful than Lake Floria.

The path he was following sloped downward until it was practically at water level. He walked along, watching a few fish leap from the water with a splash, watching dragonflies hover over the shallower parts of the lake.

All too soon he came upon a cavern, with a sign declaring at its mouth that this was the Lanayru Spirit Spring. He took a deep breath and entered, praying to the goddesses that he would be able to find out where the Master Sword was.

The cavern was dim, lit only by what seemed to be a large group of fireflies floating over the deep pool of water. Was this the light spirit?

_I know why you have come, young one. _The deep voice of the light spirit filled the cavern. _I cannot speak with you now, however._

"Why not?" Link asked, feeling disappointed. "Is there anything I can do?"

_Yes. To the east you will find Gerudo Desert, which lies within my realm. A pocket of shadow has infiltrated my light. Dispel it and return here. I will be able to talk with you then._

Link nodded and left. Once outside, he put his fingers to his mouth, whistling shrilly for Redwing. He could sense the Loftwing flying high above. While he waited for the bird to come, he wondered how much more he would have to go through to get the Master Sword. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the traveling – quite the opposite, actually – but he was growing tired of how little the guardians knew about the Blade of Evil's Bane. Again he wondered if anyone really knew where the sword was.

The trilling call of Redwing brought Link out of his thoughts. The Loftwing landed and crouched so his partner could climb aboard easier. Link did so, and the pair took off, flying toward the desert.

* * *

It was fine flying, though hot. The heat of the desert rose up, buffeting Redwing's flight and sending him higher. Link had to guide Redwing lower every now and then, so they wouldn't get too high.

"Where does one find a pocket of shadow?" Link asked, more to himself. Redwing shook his head in reply, and Link grinned at him, then focused on the desert sands below. Almost as if in answer to his question, he spotted a dark patch on the ground. At first, he thought it was the shadow of a sand dune, but he quickly realized that the sand dunes were too small to cast such a large shadow, and this shadow seemed to waver. He steered Redwing closer, and found that it was, indeed, the pocket of shadow that the light spirit mentioned.

Redwing landed near the small patch of Twilight and Link jumped down onto the sand. Now that he had found the shadow, how would he dispel it? He stepped toward it and the world around him went black, as if the Twilight sucked all the light out from around it. He could hear Redwing calling for him anxiously, and when he looked back, he could barely see his Loftwing.

He moved toward the barrier and reached out his hand to touch it. Ripples extended from his fingertips, like he had touched the still surface of a pond. The Triforce on his hand glowed sharply for a moment, lighting up the area brightly, and then all was quiet. The shadow dissolved into light, revealing a pale figure collapsed on the ground. Link's eyes widened and he hurried forward, recognizing the Twili.

"Midna," he said, kneeling next to her, but got no response. Her breathing was ragged and shallow, her face paler than he remembered it to be. Scooping up the Twili Princess in his arms, he moved toward Redwing, and the great red bird looked with uncertainty at Midna. "We have to get her out of here," Link said. The bird gave a reluctant squawk and lowered himself, even helping Link hoist his unconscious friend onto his back with his beak. Once his passengers were ready, Redwing flapped furiously, gaining altitude with each flap. The task was complete, however, and Link guided Redwing back to the Lanaryu Spring.

They landed by the cavern's mouth, and Link slowly lowered his friend to the ground. She muttered something incoherent and was still, save for her ragged breathing. Redwing watched both curiously, tilting his head one way, then the other. "Can you watch her for me?" Link asked his Loftwing once he was somewhat sure that Midna was fine. Redwing gave a small trill and bobbed his head. Link stood and gave one last look at the Twili before turning and entering the light spirit's cavern.

There was no sign of the light spirit this time. Link frowned and moved forward to a promontory that stuck out over the pool of water. The thick vines that ran from the ceiling of the cavern into the pond began to glow, as did the water. Then a serpent, glowing white with light, emerged. In its mouth was an orb of glowing, sparkling light. Link took a step back in awe.

_O young Hero,_ the light being said. _You have done well to complete the task set to you. And now, I can answer your question._

Link took a hopeful step forward. "Do you know where the Master Sword is?" he asked. "And what of my friend? What is wrong with her?"

The spirit didn't answer right away. _Your friend will be fine,_ it said eventually. _She is merely exhausted, both in body and mind. Give her a few hours and she will be fine. As for you first query: the Master Sword is not here. I know this for certain. Do not be discouraged,_ it continued as it saw Link's shoulders slump in defeat. _I am absolutely sure you will find the sword soon. I believe you are the one to wield it, so have hope. For tonight, stay on the shores of my lake and rest. You and your friend will not be harmed here._

"Thank you, Lanayru, for your help."

_You are quite welcome._

And the serpent disappeared into specks of light, like the fireflies of Skyloft, that winked out of sight. The vines and water lost their bright glow, and all was dim once more.

* * *

_Author's note: So I'm getting over the flu, and I think I've had more energy tonight than I have all week. Goes to show how much good a day in bed can be when you're sick. Anyway, if it's not obvious already, this chapter was heavily laiden with references from my two favorite games, __**Twilight Princess**__ and __**Spirit Tracks**__...mostly the former, though. And, before you ask, Link wasn't the one to dispel the Twilight, though it seemed like it. It was a cross between him being Midna's friend, and a test put down by Lanaryu._

_Now, next thing I want to bring up. I have just written an awesome chapter, and in that chapter, I decided Link should have some sort of title, like his predecessors. My problem is, I don't know what to call him. I thought about Hero of Earth and Sky...but that just seems a bit too wordy. So, if you, my readers, could come up with a title for our Hero here, it would be much appreciated. You have until I post chapter fourteen, whenever that will be._

_Thanks to the reviewers __**Rooivalk253**__ and __**Griffemon**__! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to tell me what you think!_


	13. Chapter 12

**^  
~Chapter Twelve~  
v**

The sound of crickets and the crackling of a fire was the first thing Midna's weary mind registered. She could feel the heat warming her skin, and then smelled the aroma of cooked fish. She tried to open her eyes. Where was she? Oh, she hoped Ghirahim hadn't tracked her down and captured her again…

"Don't be greedy, boy," came a voice she recognized, but could not place. There was a low squawk, and the voice spoke again. "Well, we have to save some for Midna when she wakes. You can't have all the fish. I only caught so many. And don't be too loud, okay?"

There was another low and rather indignant squawk and a sigh. "Fine. Last fish."

Midna managed to open her eyes, and saw, across a small camp fire, a figure in green – his face in shadows – offering a piece of fish to a large red bird. The bird gobbled up the fish in one bite, making a satisfied noise in its throat.

"No more for you, my friend. You won't be able to get off the ground otherwise."

The bird shook his head and the figure – a boy by the sound of his voice – stroked his head before turning back to the fire, his face coming into the light.

"Link?" Midna managed to ask. The young man looked up from the fire.

"You're awake!" he said brightly. "Are you feeling better?"

Midna shook her head. "Do you have water?" she asked.

Link nodded and stood, picking up a canteen as he walked over to her. He helped her sit up and handed her the canteen. She took a few small sips, feeling refreshed by the cool liquid. "Where are we?"

"The shores of Lake Hylia," he replied. "I found you in the desert." He pointed to a distant cliff high above the lake. Then he turned his attention to the bird. "Redwing! Get your beak out of the fish." The bird gave a guilty start and a trill of protest.

"Is that your Loftwing?"

"Yup. He's been trying to eat your dinner. Speaking of…are you hungry?" Midna nodded with a smile and Link handed her the fish. "It's probably not what you're used to, I bet, being a princess and all."

"Thank you all the same," the Twili replied. Link grinned and moved back to his spot by his Loftwing, who rested his large head on his partner's lap. They sat in silence until Midna finished eating. "I'm sure you want to hear my story," she said.

Link nodded. "I've heard from different people that you, Sheik, and Tetra were captured several days ago. I assumed that it was Ghirahim who captured you."

Midna nodded. "You've met him, I see."

"Fought him, actually. I tried to protect Zelda…but I failed."

"She doesn't blame you, Link. She has complete faith that you'll come save her and the others. But anyway…Sheik, Tetra, and I were hanging out in one of the castle's gardens when that _skiithaell_ Ghirahim showed up."

"Wait, skith-what?"

"_Skiithaell_. It's Soolsetur, the language of the Twili. I'm not sure what the translation is in Hylian."

"Oh. Sorry, go ahead."

Midna smirked and continued. "Despite the skill of our bodyguards, we were still captured. He transported us to a dungeon, but I couldn't tell you where it was. As soon as we could, Sheik and I fought back, while Tetra attempted to find a way out." She sighed. "I'm surprised we managed to get out of that fight with our lives. That demon is a tough opponent, as you probably know. In the end, Sheik was put under some spell that keeps him in a deep sleep, being the most powerful of us all, and my magic was sealed off. We were thrown in a cell and pretty much ignored until the next day.

"Ghirahim showed up, and he had a new prisoner with him: your friend, Zelda. She told us what had happened in the sky. She was worried about you and about her home, but she seemed to know you'd come for her and for us. The faith she has in you is astounding." Midna paused, noting Link's smile, and then continued. She told him of how she had escaped, but had miscalculated, and ended up on a plateau in the desert. "I'm no expert at warping," she admitted. "I was exhausted by that point, but I knew I had to go on. My friends depended on me. So I walked through the desert for a while before I collapsed. The last thing I remember was casting a shadow so that I could be protected from the sun's heat."

There was silence in the camp, save for the slight snores coming from Redwing, and the crackle of the fire. Link tossed a few more sticks into the fire, a pensive look on his face as he settled back into his place.

"Why were you in the desert?" Midna asked eventually.

Link gave a heavy sigh, and told his tale, admitting that he was nowhere close to finding the Master Sword. "I feel like I'm betraying Zelda's faith in me."

"You're not," Midna said, cutting him off. "Link, I've never met anyone who's as dedicated as you are. Despite all the setbacks you've been having, you've still continued on. I know I would have given up by now. Don't give up, okay?"

Link sighed again. "Thanks, Midna."

The pair sat in silence once more. "What's the Twilight Realm like?" Link asked suddenly.

Midna smiled fondly. "Beautiful. Have you ever seen a sunset that simply lights up the world in amazing colors? That's what the Twilight Realm is like. We're a peaceful race, too. The three tribes of Twili are so close, you could call them one if you ever saw us. We were one tribe once, a long time ago. But it was for the better and for peace that we split."

"So you Twili are all about peace, huh?"

"Yes. Though, funny enough, all three tribes have a small army, and almost every Twili is trained in combat magic."

"Do you ever use the army?"

"Rarely. It's mostly for show and as guards for royalty." Midna sighed, thinking of her home. It had been hard enough leaving to visit her fellow royals here in Hyrule, but now, with all this danger, she wanted to go back to the Twilight and make sure her family was safe. She wanted to sit in her father's warm embrace as they talked about just simple things, and wake up early to have tea with her mother as they watch the Twilight grow ever so lighter.

Link glanced up at the moon as it reached its zenith. "You should rest. We're leaving bright and early tomorrow."

"You're letting me come with you?"

Link nodded. "You're their friend as much as mine."

Midna smiled and lay down, staring at the stars overhead. She glanced across the fire at the sound of shuffling and saw Redwing covering Link with one of his wings as the young Hero got into a comfortable position on the ground.

All was quiet once more. The companions fell asleep in quiet peace.

* * *

A loud banging sound startled Zelda from her sleep. Ghirahim, followed by several of his minions, strode into the dungeon cell. Only Sheik, as per usual since their capture, remained unaware of the demon. Tetra and Zelda moved as far back as they could from the demon as he moved up to them, a vicious smirk on his face as he saw their fear.

"My dear Princess," he began, his suave voice laced with a venomous tone. "I have a question for you. And I expect an honest, truthful answer." Tetra glared, but said nothing. She looked away from the demon's dark eyes. Taking this as a cue, Ghirahim continued, one pale hand under Tetra's chin, forcing her to look at him. "Tell me, my dear Tetra, where is the third Bearer? Where is the one with the Triforce of Courage?" He released her, and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

After a few moments, Tetra shook her head. "I…I don't know."

Ghirahim scowled, all the false kindness leaving his face and voice as he spoke. "I shall not tolerate lies. Where is the Bearer of Courage?!"

"I told you! I don't know where he is!"

Ghirahim raised a hand to strike at the Princess, but then paused, his eyes narrowed. "Ah, but you know who the Bearer is, don't you?" Tetra's eyes went wide. "If you won't tell me where he is, then perhaps you'll tell me who he is. Don't make me angrier, little girl. I'm already angry enough as it is about the Twili's escape. Who is the Bearer?!"

Again, Tetra shook her head. "I won't tell you anything!" she shouted. "I won't betray my friend!"

Ghirahim lunged, grabbing her by the throat and pressing her against the wall. "Tell me now!" the demon shouted.

Zelda, who had been frozen in place with fear, moved forward. "Leave her alone!"

Ghirahim snarled and tossed Tetra at Zelda. The two girls collapsed in a heap, Tetra gasping as she was able to breathe again. "Who – or where – is the Bearer of Courage?!" the demon shouted again.

"I won't betray him either," Zelda said. "That's not what friends do."

Ghirahim stepped over to the two girls, a scowl on his face. "The Bearer is your little Surface brat, isn't he? Your precious friend who I know is somewhere in Lanayru, isn't he?"

"No. Leave him out of this!" Zelda protested. But Ghirahim didn't reply. He only smirked in triumph and turned to leave. His monster cronies followed and the doors slammed shut as Zelda and Tetra cried out to the demon in futile attempts to stop him.

Tetra swore loudly. Beside her, Zelda slumped in misery, tears filling her eyes. "How did he figure it out?" Tetra asked in a much quieter voice. "He must read minds or something like that."

Zelda shrugged, feeling so guilty. "I'm so sorry, Link," she whispered as she lay down and tried to get more comfortable. After a few moments she fell once more into fitful sleep.

* * *

_Link walked among the trees, that green light filtering through the branches and illuminating his path. He knew this forest. It was the forest in which the Master Sword was hidden. He sighed and listened to the sound of the forest._

Master, you are so far away…

_"Fi?" Link called, stepping toward where he thought the voice was coming from._

You have been led astray…come back…come back!

_Link hurried toward the source of the voice, desperate to find the sword and prove his worth. He rounded a bend, and came upon the pedestal, the sword jammed into it as it waited patiently for him to come and find him. But there was someone there already: a beautiful young woman garbed in white with long blond hair streaming down her back. She seemed to be weeping. The young Hero forgot all about the sword and moved toward the woman._

_"Zelda?" he asked softly. The young woman turned, her blue eyes filled with tears._

_"Link," she whispered joyfully, stepping forward._

_"Are…are you really here? Am I dreaming?"_

_"I believe we both are. Our dreams are connected."_

_"How is this possible?"_

_Zelda shook her head, sending her blond hair swirling about her shoulders in an unearthly manner. "I don't know." She studied her friend's face. "Link, what's wrong?"_

_"I feel like I'm on a wild goose chase to nowhere. Midna and I are at Lake Hylia, after being told yet again that the Master Sword is in another province." He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. You were crying; I should be asking you what's wrong."_

_Zelda looked away, trying to remember. Why _had_ she been crying? Did something happen in the waking world? Her eyes went wide as she remembered. "Ghirahim."_

_"What about him?"_

_Zelda looked back at her friend. "He's coming to get you. He knows you have the Triforce! You must leave! I'm sorry!" She began to cry again. "I'm sorry, it's my fault!"_

_"Zelda, wait!" Light began to fracture the dream. He could hear Zelda's sobbing and the Master Sword's spirit calling out to him. He struggled to see, but everything was bleached white. "Zelda! I'm coming to get you! Hold on just a bit longer!"_

_"I'm so sorry!"_

"Zelda!" Link sat up with a gasp, startling Redwing and Midna. The Loftwing made an indignant noise and moved away a bit.

"What about Zelda?" Midna asked sleepily as she sat up.

"She contacted me." His eyes went wide. "Ghirahim's coming. We have to leave."

"What?"

Link quickly explained Zelda's warning as the pair cleaned up their camp. As they moved to climb onto Redwing, a blast of fiery magic flung them off their feet. Startled and frightened, the Loftwing took to the sky with a screech. Link scrambled to his feet, drawing his sword as their attacker stepped into sight.

"Leaving so soon?" Ghirahim sneered.

* * *

_AN: Mwaahaahaaaaa! Cliff hanger!_

_Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been distracted by two other fandoms recently, and have been busy playing Spirit Tracks and OOT 3D (which I beat the other day, yay!) So here you go. Hope you enjoyed._

_Thanks to **Rooivalk253** for the review. You get a tasty cookie of your choice._

_By the way, _skiithaell _means _jerk_. Didn't feel like translating the Soolsetur until now._

_Also, reminding you to give suggestions for what we'll call this Link./what his title will be (Like OOT Link was called Hero of Time) I need them ASAP. All you have to do is just write it down in that little box below and hit the button. I'll chose whichever is best and give a shout out to that person._

_Again, hope you enjoyed. Please tell me what you think! _


	14. Chapter 13

**^  
~Chapter Thirteen~  
V**

"I knew there was something about you," the demon said. He stepped closer to the pair as they moved backwards. "It's plain to see, though. I regret not taking you captive as well as your goddess friend, but no matter. I'll take you now, and that Twili too."

"Why do you want the Triforce?" Link asked, steadily moving backward. He could sense Redwing high above, though he knew not where.

"For my master. With the Triforce, he shall be fully reborn, not as Ganon, but as who he was thousands of years ago – the source of all evil. And I will sacrifice you and your friends to his might. Lord Demise will rule! And we'll sink that ruddy sky island of yours, too."

Link shook his head. "Power-hungry bunch, aren't you?" He kicked at the ashes of their camp fire, sending up a cloud of dust at the demon. Ghirahim snarled and in that moment, Link grabbed Midna's hand and ran toward the path that led to Spirita Village. Any higher ground would be good enough to jump from and call Redwing.

"Let me hide in your shadow!" Midna called. Link felt her hand slip from his and, though he could feel her presence, she was nowhere to be seen. "Run!" her voice shouted.

Link sheathed his sword and ran for all he was worth. He could hear Ghirahim chasing after him, snarling oaths. Link saw a perfect ledge half way up. He ran toward it as fast as he could. Midna gave a shout of surprise as he threw himself off the cliff, whistling loudly. With a screech, Redwing caught him, and began flying upwards.

There was a roar of wind, and Link looked back to see a black tornado form out of nowhere, the pull dragging him and Redwing down. "Come on, boy!" the young Hero called. The Loftwing flapped harder, breaking through a bank of clouds and straightened out, flying as fast as he could. The pull of the tornado lessened. Link glanced back and saw it fade back to nothing. He gave a sigh of relief. They had escaped. "You okay, Midna?" he asked.

"Yes," the Twili replied. "You scared the heck out of me, though. Do you always jump from high places like that?"

"Every day."

"Geez."

Link laughed and steered Redwing lower so that he could see where they were. Lake Hylia was far behind them now: they were over one of the towns Link had visited on his way there.

"So where are we headed?" Midna asked. "Ordona?"

"Yeah," Link replied. "Hopefully the light spirit will be able to answer my question."

"Hopefully."

Link sighed and adjusted their course. In the distance, the southern forests of Faron and Ordon rose up. Below them, a train going in the opposite direction rolled along, blowing its clear whistle into the morning air. The sound made Link think of his aunt, uncle, and cousins, and he longed to visit them, to let them know he was fine. But he couldn't. Their destination was far south, near the southern border of the kingdom. There was no way they'd be able to stop and get to the spirit spring in the same day.

Besides, he decided as the edge of the forest grew ever closer, Ghirahim could be tracking them. He didn't want to endanger his family.

The trio in the sky was silent as the hours wore on. Near midafternoon, they finally crossed into the smallest and southernmost province of Hyrule. The region had a grand total of three towns, the largest being the closest to the spring. "Almost to the town," he said, giving Redwing an affectionate rub of gratitude.

"What town?" Midna asked.

"Ordon. The Hero of Twilight's home town."

"Seriously? Awesome! We have to sight-see a bit!"

Link laughed. "I'm sure we'll get the chance. After all, we'll need to find someone who can show us where the spring is."

"I thought you knew where it was."

"I did…but now I'm not so sure." He glanced down at the forest, looking for a break in the trees. All he saw, however, were more train tracks. There was nothing that looked like a spring housing a light spirit.

He guided Redwing along the train tracks. He had once studied the rail map provided to the passengers on the Royal Railway, and knew that the only station in this province was next to Ordon Village.

It took another half an hour before the village and station were in sight. Redwing landed on the edge of the clearing by the train station, and Link slipped off. "Thanks, bud," the young man said, rubbing the Loftwing's head. "Go rest. I'll call you if I need you."

Redwing trilled quietly and flew off to roost in one of the larger trees. Link turned toward the station as Midna popped out of his shadow. "You have a cramped shadow," she said, stretching her arms above her head.

"What?"

"It's true."

Link rolled his eyes and started forward. He could feel the gaze of the people around the station. Even the engineer, who was readying his train for the journey out, paused in his work, rubbing his hands on his dark pants as he looked curiously in Link's direction.

"There." Midna pointed to a sign at the head of a path leading into the trees. The pair moved closer to it. An arrow pointing forward told them that Ordon Village was straight ahead, while an arrow pointing to the right stated that Lanterna Village and Monkey's Mark were off to the left. Midna started off. "Come on, Hero-boy, I wanna see the town."

"Yeah, yeah." Link grinned and followed the Twili along the correct path. As they walked along, the young Hero looked around. It was a beautiful day. The forest around them thrived with the sounds of birds and squirrels and the wind through the leaves of the trees. Everything was so green. It felt so…so familiar. It was as if something awoke inside him, and he was suddenly not himself.

"Come on, slowpoke!" Midna called again.

"Coming!" Link shook his head and caught up with his friend.

The town emerged as they rounded a bend. A stream spanned by several bridges trickled through the town, cutting it in half, and gathered into a large pond before moving off into the woods once more. Children swam in the water, laughing and splashing each other.

Once across the stream, Link and Midna entered the center of town and market place. What marked the town's center, however, was a stunning statue of the Hero of Twilight, much grander than the one in the Castle Town Library. The statue depicted the Hero astride a powerful-looking horse, rearing onto its hind legs. Dressed in his usual floppy hat and tunic, the Hero held a sword in one hand out to the side, while the other hand held onto the reins of his horse. He gazed out over the town with a look of courage.

Midna had gone up to the statue to get a closer look at an inscription, while Link remained staring at the depiction of his predecessor. He felt he knew the man. There was a connection, other than the fact that he was a past Hero.

"It's true!" Midna exclaimed.

"What is?"

She pulled him closer to the statue's base. "Look!" Link peered closer at the inscription, which read:

_Link Twilandi, Hero of Twilight  
__Dedicated to a great Hero, Husband,  
__Father, and Friend  
__By his adoring children  
__Nellisanda Harkinian  
__Andrew Twiliandi  
__Nico Twiliandi_

"I don't get it," Link said.

"He really did marry into my family," Midna said. "Twilandi is the name of the royal family of my tribe, just as Harkinian is for Hyrule's. Which also proves Tetra's theory." She pointed to the first name of the Hero's children. "Obviously she married into Hyrule's royal family."

"Huh. Cool."

After a few more minutes of admiring the statue, Link reminded Midna of their reason of being here in this town. Reluctantly, the Twili followed her friend.

"Can I help you?" someone asked suddenly from behind them. They turned, and saw a young woman, maybe a year younger than Link, her bright green eyes curious as she smiled politely.

"We're looking for the spirit spring of Ordona," Link told her.

"Oh. Making a journey of prayer?"

"You could say that."

The young woman nodded, glanced at the statue, then back at Link, obviously making a connection. "Nicarlo should be able to help you. He works at the goat ranch. I'd request you to get help from the guy I work with," she said, pausing to point at a strangely dressed man behind a counter who seemed to be staring at Link, "he knows a lot about things like that. But he's a bit weird."

"So where can we find this Nicarlo?" Midna asked.

"Up that path there," the woman said, pointing to a path across the stream, but different from the one that led to the train station. "I know he's up there at the ranch now. It's time to put the goats away. Just ask for him."

Link and Midna nodded their thanks, but before they could leave, the woman spoke up again. "Sir, are you…the next Hero?"

"I've been called that…" Link replied.

The woman smiled widely. "We need a Hero these days." She started off toward the shop, but turned one last time. "Good luck!"

"Someone's popular," Midna teased as they started toward the ranch. Link sighed.

"I'm not a Hero yet. What have I done to help Hyrule?"

"You helped me."

Link conceded the point and the two walked in silence, ignoring the stares and whispers of the people they encountered.

They quickly found out that there were actually two ranches: one for horses, the other for goats. In a huge clearing, surrounded by a fence, the herd of goats was being rounded by a man on a bay horse. Another man stood by the fence, watching with a grin on his face. With a final shout of encouragement from the rider, the last of the goats were sent running into the barn, and the man turned his horse back toward his companion.

"How was that?" he asked.

"Two minutes. You're close to breaking your record, lad."

The rider hopped down from his steed, his gaze falling on Link and Midna. With a quick word to his friend, he started forward. The other man turned to look, too. Link realized with a start that this goatherd coming toward them had orange eyes, like Midna, and he was actually much younger than they originally thought, though he was tall. "Hello," the man greeted.

"Greetings," Midna replied. "We're looking for Nicarlo."

"That's me. How can I help?"

Link repeated his request, and Nicarlo nodded. "I can take you there. Just give me a few minutes to get my horse put away." He turned and waved to the other man. "See you tomorrow, Fado!"

"Alright, lad!"

Within ten minutes, they were on the move, heading back toward town. "I don't mean to pry, miss, but are you Twili?" the ranch hand asked.

"Yes," Midna replied. "And you? Of all the people in Hyrule I've met, you are the most Twili person I've seen."

Nicarlo chuckled. "A bit. My great-grandparents left the Twilight Realm and moved here to get a fresh view of the world. It wasn't that they didn't like the Twilight, they just…well, my great-grandfather wanted to connect with another part of his roots. He'd always claim to anyone who listened that he was descended from the Hero of Twilight."

"Do you believe him?"

"Yes."

Link smirked. There was another thing Midna had in common with this ranch hand.

Nicarlo led them to a path at the edge of the village, hidden by underbrush. They wandered along. Nicarlo and Midna continued to talk, while Link trailed behind, admiring the forest once more. He always liked the forest. That was the one thing Skyloft was missing, in his opinion. While the sky island was amazing in its own way, there were very few trees. The forest made Link feel at home, just as Skyloft did, though he had no idea why.

At Midna's laugh, Link tuned back into the conversation. "I'm serious, I had no idea where I was! I thought I ended up on Snowpeak Mountain," Nicarlo was saying. "Turns out, I was just on top of a hill in a Hyrule Field that was covered in snow. Never made that mistake again."

"I should get some pointers from you. The last time I tried to warp, I ended up in the desert, only to be saved by a bird-brained man dressed in green."

"I am not bird-brained," Link retorted.

"Sure you are."

"Ha, ha, Midna."

"Here we are," Nicarlo said, stopping at another clearing. Before them was a shallow pond of water fringed by white sand. Rocks and a short waterfall created a backdrop. "I'll wait for you a bit back down the path. Just come get me when you're ready to go back to the village."

"I'll go with you," Midna said. "Twili and light spirits don't exactly mix."

Link glanced at her. "That's fine, go ahead."

The Twili and ranch hand left, still chatting.

* * *

_Author's note: *Hides behind laptop* I did it again. I referenced another set of stories I wrote based on **Twilight Princess**. You all might not understand the reference...and I don't understand why I can't let go of that series...I'm so wierd._

_Anyway, thanks goes to **Mallobie**_, _**zoozo00**, **Griffermon**, and **TheLoneWolfe90 **for the reviews. Special thanks goes to **Mallobie** and **zoozo00** for thier suggestions for Link's Hero title. And to answer **Griffermon**'s question, I've been sucked into the fandoms of **Rise of the Guardians** and **Danny Phantom** (because my inner child has taken over...), though recently, I've returned to the **Avatar: TLA** and **Avatar: LOK**, as well as the **How to Train Your Dragon** fandoms. Don't worry, all, I'm still writing Zelda._

_To those of you who have yet to do so, please give a suggestion for Link's Hero title. This is your last chance to do so!_

_Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and please, review!_


	15. Chapter 14

_Author's note: Thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter: __**LinkstheName **__and __**erico637**__. Thanks also to __**Yuriski-1st**__ for reviewing another chapter the other day. Now, without further ado, the part you've all been waiting for (I hope), I present to you:_

**^  
~Chapter Fourteen~  
v**

Once alone, Link stepped into the water, which only came up to his ankles. A few fairies sparkled among the bushes that surrounded the spring, and there was an obvious and almost overwhelming sense of peace here. He could feel his energy returning, and remembered that the water of the spirit springs had healing properties. He sighed and focused on his task. "Light spirit?" he called.

There was a flash of light and a ripple of water. A creature, much like the goats that Nicarlo herded, formed out of light. An orb of light shone in the center of its circular horns. _Greetings, Link. I hoped you would come by._

"Light spirit, do you know where I can find the Master Sword? The Water Dragon Faron said I should ask you."

_She didn't tell you?_

"No."

_Tell me, child, other than Faron, with whom have you spoken?_

"Fire Dragon Eldin and Light Spirit Lanayru. Neither was able to confirm that the sword was in their province."

_And if I say that it is not in mine either, what conclusion can you make?_

Link frowned. "It's not in…Hyrule?"

_What did Faron tell you?_

"She said it wasn't…" He trailed off, recalling the conversation with the Water Dragon. "She said she couldn't tell me."

_She neither confirmed nor denied that the sword is in her province, correct?_ Link nodded._ Had you gone to my fellow light spirit in that province, he would have told you differently. The Master Sword is Faron Province, last I knew._

"Why would she lie? Why wouldn't the other guardians tell me what's going on?"

_She has her reasons. And they might not have known what she was up to. Return to her, child. Ask for the location again._

Link sighed. "Thank you, Ordona, for your help." The spirit faded, and Link grit his teeth. He had been led on a wild goose chase! All this time he could have spent finding Zelda, Sheik, and Tetra. Now that time was wasted.

With another sigh, he turned and walked back to Nicarlo and Midna.

* * *

The next morning, Midna and Link rose early. Nicarlo had offered them a place to rest for the night, and now the ranch hand was readying himself for a day with the goats. "I hope your trip will be successful," he said. "And I hope to see you again."

Midna and Link thanked him and wished him well as they moved off. Once at the train station, Link whistled for Redwing. The bird flew down, chirping a greeting. Link stroked his head.

"Link," Midna began. "I understand that you're upset."

The young man didn't glance at her, focusing instead on Redwing's crimson head. "It doesn't matter. I'm not leaving that dragon's cave until she tells me where the sword is."

"As long as you don't give up, my friend. Sheik, Tetra, and Zelda are counting on you."

"I know."

Midna studied her friend's face a little longer before disappearing into his shadow. Link climbed onto Redwing's back, and the crimson Loftwing took off.

The journey to Lake Floria and the Water Dragon's home was spent in quiet. They landed after two hours on a high outcropping, near Faron's cave, that overlooked the lake. Midna jumped out, her eye wide at the sight. "Wow," she said.

"Neat, isn't it?" Link replied.

"It is. Come on, let's go."

They walked in silence, down sloping paths and around great trees, until they came to the back entrance of Faron's cave. Link took a deep breath and entered, Midna a step behind.

Their entrance, however, was not unnoticed. The parella, just like last time, began to talk again, all at once. Faron, who was floating lazily on her back higher up in the cave, looked down. "Ah, boy, you've returned," she said. Immediately the parella stopped talking. "Do you have a question for me?"

"Where's the Master Sword?" Link asked, containing his frustration. Midna glanced at him, then back at the dragon, hoping she would be nice.

The dragon floated downward. "As I told you last time you were here, I cannot tell you-"

"Cannot or will not?" Link demanded, cutting her off. The parella gasped in shock. Faron frowned.

"Watch yourself, boy. I will have no hesitation in eating you whole if you anger me."

Link scowled. "You lied to me. All this time I've spent going around Hyrule, I could have spent making it safe once more. All because you didn't tell me where the sword is! You know exactly where it is! Don't deny it!"

Faron narrowed her eyes and smirked. "Well, well, you actually went everywhere? Into the desert, the volcano, the forest?" Link nodded. "And you finally find that out?"

"Cut the games, Faron. Where is the Master Sword? Why did you lead me on that pointless chase?"

"It was to test you, boy. You're not the first, nor the last, to come in search of the sword. All have always given up, either through death or from the sheer lack of motivation. All except you."

"What does that mean?" Link asked.

She smirked and flew out the entrance, calling to him to follow.

"And what of my friend?"

"The Twilight Princess may come, too."

They followed the blue dragon for a long while, weaving through the trees. Link spotted Redwing, too, following, high in the sky. They came to an ancient wood. "Follow the child of the forest. There, you will find your destiny." Faron pointed and Link turned to see a small, impish figure. It wore a pointed hat and green leaf cape, and carried a lantern and a strange flute. Two red eyes peered out of its gray face, and it smiled incessantly. Faron spoke again, this time to the forest creature. "He has been tested, Skull Kid. Lead them on." With that, the dragon flew back to her cave.

The creature giggled and hurried off. "Hey, wait up!" Link called, running after the creature. He felt Midna slip into his shadow.

As he chased after the creature, which had begun to play a tune on its flute he realized that this was similar to a dream he had once. The light filtering through the trees had a green tint to it, and the song, eerie yet upbeat, floated through the trees.

After ten or so minutes, he caught up to the creature. It looked at him, and he felt chills run down his spine. It blew an odd note on its flute and giggled. The wall it stood next to faded to nothing, revealing ancient ruins.

"We should play," the creature said in a high-pitch voice. "Come back again and we'll play." With a giggle, it disappeared into a swirl of dry leaves.

Link sighed and started forward toward the ruins. Just like his dream, there was a golden Triforce set into the middle of the ground. Beyond that, a set of stairs led up further into the ruins. Heart beating, he moved toward the stairs, running a hand along the ancient masonry.

Then he saw it.

Gleaming in a shaft of light, shining like the sun, was the Master Sword. He could hear that voice on the wind, calling to him. He could feel the sheer power emanating from the blade as he took several slow, deliberate steps toward the sword, awestruck.

"You found it," Midna said, coming out of his shadow. Link nodded and moved forward at a quicker pace. He could feel the Triforce on his hand tingling, as if it was excited, too.

He reached out, and hesitated. Would he be able to draw the sword? Would he even be able to touch it?

_Draw the sword…_

Link wrapped his left hand around the hilt, his Triforce lighting up. With one, smooth yank, the sword came free. He pointed it skyward, admiring the sword. It gleamed. _Greetings, Hero of Legends. I have been waiting for you._

Link gave it a few experimental swings. The balance was perfect; the grip felt like it was made for his hand. He turned to look at Midna. She looked happy and proud as he walked over to her.

"Look at that," the Twilight Princess said. "We've got ourselves a Hero."

Link sheathed the sword (surprisingly, a scabbard appeared on his back while his other sword hung at his side) and grinned, slightly speechless.

"So what's the plan, Hero Link?"

"We should return to Skyloft to make preparations and to see if they have any idea where we might find Ghirahim. He said the east, but that could be northeast or south east."

"Alright. Besides, I've always wanted to see Skyloft."

Link laughed and whistled for Redwing.

* * *

In the south, a pale demon scowled, the people he was terrorizing freezing in front of him at the expression. He had been tracking the Surface boy, and only now realized he was going the wrong way. He could sense the boy further north…

And he could sense _her_.

"She can't be awakening. She's supposed to be asleep!"

But it didn't matter. He would crush the boy before he could fully wake the sword. With a final blast of his magic – causing the people to scream and the well-kept statue in the middle of their pathetic little town to tarnish – he disappeared in a flurry of orange diamonds.

* * *

In the east, two Triforce symbols began to glow. The Princess gasped. "He's done it!"

"Who has?" her companion asked.

"He's found the sword! He's coming!"

And for the first time in a long time, Zelda grinned.

Link was on his way.

* * *

_Author's note: Yes, yes, I know it's short. Sorry._

_It took me a bit to decide, but I finally decided to choose __**zoozo0**__'s suggestion: Hero of Legend. Thanks __**zoozoo0**__! Thanks as well to __**Mallobie**__, __**erico637**__, and __**LinkstheName**__ for all the suggestions._

_I just wanted to add a little note here about Fi, now that she (finally) (somewhat) showed up. I figure, since she was the sword for several other Heroes, her character changed slightly. I mean, if you think about it, just spending time with Link from Skyward Sword caused her to begin to understand human emotions...Imagine how she could change accompanying the other Heroes!_

_I may be stretching it a bit here, but this is a fanfiction after all...Bah, don't worry, she won't change _that_ much._

_Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review!_


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen  
**"Dang."

Link laughed at his friend's reaction to Skyloft. The pair had just landed near the Hero's Monument. Link didn't want a lot of attention – though he knew he was going to get it from his friends – and Midna had popped out of his shadow, looking down at the Sky Town with awe.

"You _live_ here?" the Twilight Princess asked.

"Yes." Midna muttered what Link took to be an expletive in her language. He glanced at her, noting the wonder in her expression. "Like it?" he asked.

"_Like_ it? I wish _I_ lived here!"

Link laughed again. "I said something similar, according to my uncle, when I first came here." He glanced around. Oh, how much he had missed the Sky Island! "Come on, let's go find the others. And maybe the headmaster can give us some information."

"Others?" Midna asked, following Link as he started off through the Sky Town. They wound higher, and came upon a cluster of buildings centered around a green courtyard. There was a plaque above the main building read _The Knight Academy_. Loftwings of all colors flew overhead, and the distant sound of swords clashing against one another filled the air. A group of students were gathered off to one side, talking quietly among themselves, until they noticed the two companions.

"Link!" a boy called. Midna watched the students gather around the green-clad Hero, talking all at once. Link laughed, cheerfully trying to answer his companions' questions.

"Midna?"

The voice made the Twilight Princess turn, only to see the scholar she had met down on the surface more than a month ago. Shad grinned. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm travelling with Link," she replied, gesturing to her friend, who was still talking excitedly with his other friends. Shad's eyes widened as he saw the sword hanging from Link's shoulder. The scholar moved toward his friend, ignoring Midna's giggle at his antics.

"Hey, Link!" Shad called. "Glad to see you're back."

Link laughed. "Glad to be back."

Shad couldn't hold back any longer. "Is that…is that the Master Sword?"

Much to Midna's amusement, the others began talking all at once, finally noticing the special sword. Link grinned nervously.

"You bet it is," Midna said, walking over to the group. "Thanks for introducing me, Link," she continued in a teasing voice.

Link's eyes widened with embarrassment. "Oh, sorry." And he quickly introduced everyone.

"Can we see the sword?" the one called Mido asked.

Link pulled the Master Sword from the sheath, and the blade glimmered at his touch. Everyone around him went silent. "That's amazing," Shad said, then another voice cut through the air.

"Yeah, so what? You got a fancy sword. Big deal."

They all turned, and there, with his arms crossed and a sour look on his face, stood a redheaded teen, the only one – aside from Shad – that Midna had seen without the tunics that seemed to be common in the Knight Academy from what the Twilight Princess could tell. Instead, he was dressed in pants and a shirt.

Link frowned. "Hello to you, too, Groose," he said, none too happily.

The redhead narrowed his eyes, and Midna saw Link brace himself, probably for a barbed response. But Groose just sighed and moved on, shooting Link a scowl. The redhead picked up his pace slightly, throwing himself off a nearby dock, only to have his dark blue Loftwing catch him. "Well that was…different…" Link commented, watching as the bully flew overhead and out of sight as a cloud blocked the view. He sheathed the Master Sword, his hand lingering on the grip for a moment.

"He's been like that since we found out you left," Saria said.

Link nodded. He glanced at Midna, then at the doors of the Academy's main building, before turning to his friends. "I want to talk to Headmaster Gaepora. Perhaps you guys could give Midna a tour of Skyloft."

The Twili's face lit up at the prospect of seeing the whole island. She had only caught glimpses of it as she and Link had flown in. Saria and Karane volunteered immediately, and the others quickly agreed. "I'll come find you guys when I'm done," Link said, starting toward the Academy.

Midna grinned in acknowledgement and followed her new friends along the path.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Link knocked on the large double doors that served as the headmaster's office and living quarters, hoping the man would be in. He was, and he called for Link to enter. The young Hero opened the door, and the headmaster looked up from his work. "Ah, Link, come in, m'boy. I'm glad to see you're in one piece. What can I do for you?"

Link moved further into the office, shutting the door behind him. "I'm trying to find out where Ghirahim is," he said, sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "I remembered hearing that you sent some knights to follow those monsters the first time we were attacked."

"Yes, I did. You think that that's where Ghirahim is?"

"Could be." Link shrugged. "It's a start."

"Hmm." The headmaster sat a moment in silence, then stood, moving to a bookcase that had stacks of maps rolled up tight, each in their own small cubby. He studied the cubbies for a few moments and then pulled out three of the charts, bringing them back to the desk. "I will do as much as I can to help you," Gaepora said, unrolling the first map. "This is the map brought back by the knights who tracked the monsters and their airship." Link nodded and studied the map, noting that the point marked was far northeast. "Cross-referenced with a map of the Sky and of the Surface," Gaepora continued, unrolling the other two maps. "The location is in an uninhabited area of the sky – the reports detail it as a large island where the monsters are landing their crafts, some coming from the Surface, some landing from their raids in the Sky. Oh, yes, Skyloft is not the only one being raided," he added as he saw Link's expression of surprise.

"So what about the Surface?" Link asked.

"It's just over the eastern border, near Lake Hylia, on the far side of the Gerudo Desert, actually. The land becomes more barren-like than desert – more mountainous, too. The scouts confirmed that, while the monsters don't live in the Sky, they have a hideout in a cave in a mountain. There was a large camp there, too, closer to the desert. Could be hostile, though."

Link nodded. "Anything else?"

Gaepora shook his head. "That's all I have for you, except for the suggestion that you stay here for the night. There's no point in going flying off an hour or so before dusk – and I know you and your Loftwing are not the best at night flying. Though I have heard word that you're improving."

Link nodded. "Still, I think we will stay the night. Goddesses know sleeping in a bed is more comfortable than on the ground."

Gaepora grinned. "Well, go get some rest then. You look like you need it."

Link nodded and stood. "Thanks for the help," he said. He went to the door and left.

As he slowly walked through the hall, thinking on his next task, he came upon Groose, walking despondently in the other direction. The redhead looked up, his eyes narrowing as he saw Link. "What, shrimp?" he snapped.

"Are you okay?" Link asked.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Groose snarled. "Why don't you go hang with your new girlfriend, huh? "

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah. That foreign girl you brought from the Surface. Go ahead and give up on looking for Zelda."

"Don't jump to conclusions so quickly. Midna isn't my girlfriend, and I haven't given up on Zelda. Maybe you should think before making accusations."

Groose clenched his hands, the leather gloves he wore creaking slightly at the strain. Link was sure he was about to get punched. Then the fire in his eyes died and he moved off, just as despondent as ever. Link watched him, confused.

"Groose?"

"_What_?" The fire was back.

"Do you want to come with us?" Link sighed, wondering just what he was getting himself into. "I mean, I can't do this alone. Ghirahim, the one who took Zelda, won't give up without a fight, not to mention the monsters he has at his command. Midna's a good fighter, but so are you." He held out his hand to the bully. "We could use a fighter like you."

Groose looked stunned. "You want me to come with you?"

"Yes. And you can help beat up Ghirahim for what he's done."

For the first time since returning back to Skyloft, Link saw his classmate give a slight smirk. "I wouldn't mind that. But I'm not armed."

"I've got you covered." Link unbuckled the sword he had been using before the Master Sword, and handed the sheathed blade and belt to Groose. "Well?" Link asked as Groose accepted the sword.

For a moment, the redhead didn't say anything. His eyes were narrowed once more. Finally, he spoke. "When do we leave?"

"Dawn. In the Plaza."

"I'll be there." And Groose wandered off again, looking much happier. Link grinned and started off again. Perhaps this was the beginning of a new friendship.

* * *

He knew it was a dream. The foggy whiteness surrounded him like a blanket. But the white faded, and suddenly he found himself falling, facing upwards. He could see a distant figure high in the sky, calling out to him in a dim, lilting voice. Suddenly, Zelda – was this _his_ Zelda? – was falling with him.

She was above him, facing him, her eyes filled with fear – before they suddenly switched, the world around them going white. Now he was above her, falling face first. He reached for her, and she screamed. A black monster below them opened its maw, ready to consume.

_Master, wake!_

Suddenly, Link hit a hard stony floor, as if he had been blown off his feet. Zelda – she looked older and more like Princess Tetra – stood before him, entrapped in a glowing, magical cage. An evil, maniacal laugh filled the large empty room. Link got to his feet, pounding on the cage with his hands as if that would free the Princess. But the cage was whipped from his grasp, and he fell backwards again, swallowed up by the floor and darkness once more, with that evil laugh echoing in his ears. The dream tightened its hold.

_Master Link?_

He landed once more, this time on his front. Pain like electricity coursed through his body, and he gasped for breath. "Get up! Link, get up!"

The lilting voice was familiar, but it was high pitched. He struggled to his knees and turned. He was in a vast throne room. A golden barrier blocked the exit, and beyond that was the source of the voice was a tiny imp. The imp's eye widened with fear and she gave a wordless cry of warning. Link turned again, and rolled to the side just in time to avoid an attack from…Zelda? She was garbed in a very princess-like dress, but she floated several yards off the stone floor. Her face was unnaturally pale, and her eyes glowed golden. What had happened to her?

_Master Link, please wake!_

Link scrambled to his feet, backing away as Zelda closed in on him again. There was no way he could fight her. She was his friend! "She's not the real Zelda!" the imp cried. "You have to fight her to free her from Ganondorf! Use the Master Sword!"

That made sense. After all, this was a dream. Link reached for the sword, only to find it gone. He looked around frantically. Where'd the sword go? But he couldn't find it in time. Zelda…or the puppet Zelda…charged again, sword pointed at his heart.

_Master!_

Link woke with a gasp, sitting up. Midna was standing over him, looking startled as well. The light of a new day was filtering through his window, but the Master Sword was glowing even brighter from where he left it on his desk.

"What the heck…?" Midna muttered. Link shook his head, rubbing his face with his hands.

"It was a dream," he murmured. "Just a dream."

"Yeah, but you sure freaked out," the Twili said.

_Master…_

Link looked up, his gaze going to the Master Sword. He swung his feet out of bed going to his desk. _You dream of the past, Master. Soon, things will come into play…things that have not happened for centuries._ Link grasped the sheath, trying to understand what Fi was telling him.

"Link, are you alright?" Midna asked.

Link turned, smiling slightly. "Yeah. The dream just freaked me out a bit. I'll be fine."

"Good. It's time to go."

"Right." He slipped his chainmail and tunic on over his undershirt, and sat down to pull his boots on. "Is Groose awake?"

Midna shrugged. "No idea. Do you want me to check?"

Link sighed. "Just don't scare him." Midna smirked and disappeared into the shadows of the room. Link rolled his eyes and continued pulling on his gear.

After a moment, Midna reappeared. "He is now," she said with a grin.

"Dear goddesses, Midna, please tell me you didn't give him a heart attack." The Twili's only response was a laugh. Finally ready, Link motioned to Midna to follow. They walked silently through the halls. As they left the building, a voice broke the silence.

"You're going."

Link and Midna stopped and turned, only to see Saria and Mido, perched on a crate by the door. Both were wrapped in a blanket. "What are you doing here?"

"Watching the sunrise," Mido explained. "Why are you leaving so soon? We thought you'd be staying at least another day."

"Mido," Saria reprimanded, turning to her boyfriend. "You know why they have to leave. Zelda's in danger. What you should be asking is why he's leaving without saying goodbye." Saria turned her gaze back on Link, her green eyes filling with sadness.

"I thought you all were asleep," Link said.

"Lame excuse is lame," Saria stated blandly. She stood and moved to give Link a hug. "But I'll tell everyone you say goodbye. Be safe."

"I will."

After the four of them said their goodbyes, Link and Midna moved off, but not before turning around to tell his friends one last thing. "If you see Groose, tell him to hurry up."

"You're still crazy for inviting him along," Saria replied.

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

_Author's note: *emerges from a mountain of papers, gasping* Hi all. No, I'm not dead, and neither is this story. Let me warn you, if you haven't already been through it, junior year of college is TOUGH. I just survived mine. I've been working on final projects and papers and all that for a long time...which is my excuse for not posting. Any time I was not working, I was relaxing, watching stuff, or writing...I've almost finished writing this story, I've just got to remember to post..._

_Anyway, I'm not sure what I was thinking when I wrote that dream sequence in this chapter...I guess I thought that with his first night with the Master Sword in his possession, Link's dreaming of its memories with past Heroes. I don't know, I wrote it a while ago. Like it? Don't like it? Tell me in a review._

_Thanks to **LinkstheName**_ _for reviewing the previous chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one and I hope you look forward to the next chapter: there's a wonderful reunion coming up. :D Please, review!_


	17. Chapter 16

**^  
~Chapter Sixteen~  
v  
**

"Wow. The Surface is huge," Groose commented, glancing over the wing of his dark blue Loftwing. "How do you even know where you're going? Or where you are? Especially this high?"

Link shrugged. "You guess, and you use whatever navigation skills you can."

The two Loftwings were below the clouds, but still very high. They were flying northeast until they came upon the barrens beyond the desolate Gerudo Desert. Then they'd locate the camp and plan from there. If the camp was friendly, then they'd try to get help. If not, then they'd try to infiltrate the main enemy base without attracting the attention of the monsters in camp.

They flew for what seemed like hours, over plains, forests, streams, and even the edge of Lake Hylia, before they crossed into the desert. They were on the right track.

Flying over the desert was a lot more fun than Link remembered. Groose, having not ever done flying like this, soared and pulled off moves, all while encouraging Link to do the same. So the pair flew on with cork-screws and loops, riding effortlessly on the hot breezes coming up from the desert sands. Their fun ended, however, when they reached the barren lands to the east.

It was nearing late afternoon by the time they spotted the camp, far below. Link glanced north, and saw the yawning mouth of a cave in the side of a mountain.

"Let's take a closer look," Groose said, pointing downward. "It looks like a battle." Link glanced down and saw he was right. Two forces were going at each other close to the camp. As the Loftwings circled lower, a cheer wafted up. It looked like the camp's side had won.

"Hang on," Midna called from Link's shadow. "I recognize that banner. They're Hylians! This is the Hylian army!"

"So we can trust them?" Groose asked.

"Yes," Link replied. "Come on, let's land. Maybe they'll give us help."

The Loftwings touched down on the side of the camp opposite where the battle took place, but far enough away from the border of the camp to not pose a threat.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Midna asked as Link hopped down from Redwing. The bird made no move to fly off, and neither did Groose's Loftwing.

Link rested a hand on his bird's wing. "Eh, it might not be. They could still see us as a threat." He glanced at her as she emerged from his shadow. "We have to try, though."

"Yeah!" Groose added. "I'm not giving up so easily!"

Midna glanced at Link with an expression that asked _Why did you let him come?_ Link rolled his eyes in response and glanced at the camp. It looked as if the sentries were on high alert. "Come on," the Twili said, pulling Link forward. "Let's get this over with."

They walked on, noting how tense the sentries got, especially because the two Loftwing walked by their partners. At one point, a soldier ran off, only to come back with more soldiers. Finally, within several yards, the sentries had enough. "Halt!" one called, stomping forward. Others followed him, their swords and spears brandished. Midna, Link, and Groose stopped, instinctively moving closer to each other while Redwing and Groose's Loftwing hissed warnings.

"We mean no harm," Link said as the soldiers surrounded them.

"Oh yeah?" the soldier asked. "Your giant birds look like they mean a world of harm."

Link glanced at Redwing, putting a hand on his beak. "Hush, boy." Redwing silenced, but still looked tense. Link returned his attention to the guard. "Sir, please, we mean no harm. We want to help."

"I don't believe that bull."

"Believe it or not," Groose spoke up. "We've got a bone to pick with our mutual enemy, Ghirahim. And we won't stop until we've gotten our payback." The redhead crossed his arms, looking stern and fierce. Link had filled him in on the whole story, and that had only intensified the redhead's urge to help his friend.

The soldier scowled. "You? Three children with dangerous animals as pets? Ha! What makes you think you can stand up to that demon?"

Link scowled and opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by another sentry. "We should let the colonel deal with these kids. We've got to get back to defending the camp."

The self-deemed spokesman of the soldiers nodded. "Fine. Disarm yourselves, kids."

Link sighed, reluctant to part with the Master Sword. "Do we have to?" he asked quietly. His hands rested on the buckle of his sword belt.

"Better do as he says," Midna said. "You'll get it back. Don't worry."

Link sighed again and undid the buckle. He wrapped the belt around the sheath and held the sword out to a soldier who already held Groose's sword. The man reached for the actual sword, but reeled back in shock with a slight cry of pain.

"I should warn you," Link said, "she doesn't like anyone's touch but my own. Touch only the sheath."

The man scowled and grabbed the sword by the sheath.

Fi spoke up. _I'll be fine, Master. Just convince them you're a friend soon._ Link nodded and glanced at the soldier in charge.

"Alright. Come with me," the man motioned further into the camp. "And leave your birds here."

Link and Groose nodded, making a gesture to their birds that for all intents and purposes looked like they were telling the Loftwings to stay put. The birds would actually fly up and keep their partners in sight. It was one of the many silent commands each knight began to train their birds on day one.

Surrounded by four soldiers, the two Skyloftians and their Twili companion set off through the camp.

They were lead to a modest tent, though it was slightly larger than the others. They entered, and the three teens were told to stand still and quiet, and to wait by the tent flaps. The tent was divided into two portions, from what Link could see. There was the main part of the tent, and a smaller, curtained-off section, though Link could see a cot though a gap in the fabrics. There was another man in the tent, leaning on a portable table with a map on it. He looked up when they entered. "What's this, lieutenant?" he asked.

"Bunch of kids who think they can take on Ghirahim, sir."

"Ah. Well, Colonel Greene is out on the battlefield, making sure the wounded and dead are taken care of. Still, we should let him know."

The lieutenant nodded and turned to the other three soldiers who came with him and barked a few orders. They turned to leave, but not before handing over the Master Sword and Groose's sword to the lieutenant.

Link sighed – partly because he was bored and partly relieved because the Master Sword was still in sight. After going through so much to get it, he didn't want to part with it. Midna leaned closer to him. "Think on the bright side. At least we're not being chased by Ghirahim," she whispered.

"Oh, that's a big comfort, Midna. This colonel could do worse." He glanced at the two officers. "We've got to convince him to help us."

"What if he refuses?" Groose asked. "Do we break into Ghirahim's cave?"

Link sighed. "It's the only way."

The three friends were quiet again. For several long moments, the only sounds heard were those coming from outside the tent: feet marching on the dry soil, voices of soldiers as they talked, laughed, and mourned. Link could even pick out the distant cry of a Loftwing, and the knowledge that the large birds were still with them made him feel better.

He glanced at the lieutenant and saw him subtly trying to touch the hilt on the Master Sword, but his hand was always pushed back. Link could sense Fi's growing annoyance from across the tent, but she stayed silent. Link smirked and spoke up. "You know," he said. "If you keep trying to touch the sword, you will get hurt."

The lieutenant looked up, confused. "I don't know what you're talking about, boy. Just keep quiet." Link nodded with a smirk, feeling a wave of gratitude coming from Fi.

After what seemed like a long time, they finally heard footsteps directly outside the tent. The tent flaps were pushed aside, and a man in his mid-thirties entered, carrying a helmet under one arm. Both officers already in the tent stood at attention. "Alright, lieutenant, what is it?" the colonel asked, shifting the helmet to his hands.

"Sir. A bunch of kids arrived claiming they could take on Ghirahim."

"We're _not_ kids," Midna snapped.

The colonel turned to look at them. Then his blue eyes widened. The helmet he held slipped from his grasp. "Goddsesses…"

Link, too, was stunned. Here was a face he hadn't seen since his earliest days…

_The soldier hugged him tightly. "Be a good kid, Link. I'll be back."_

_"I'll miss you, Daddy."_

_The soldier stood and hugged his brother, Link's uncle, before moving off toward the train station. Link hugged his uncle, desperately needing comfort as he watched his father walk away._

_The soldier turned one last time, raising a hand in farewell, his blue eyes filled with sadness and grief. "Uncle? When will Daddy come back?"_

_"Soon, Link. Hopefully soon."_

Link took a hopeful step forward toward the man he hadn't seen in over ten years. "Dad?"

* * *

Ghirahim snarled in frustration silently. He had just received a report that the Hylians on the Surface had bested his army once again. Those blasted soldiers had found his hideout a year ago, and they had stayed there, mocking him, wearing down his able-bodied troops. That wasn't to say that his troops had put a mark on the Hylian Army. Many on both sides had been killed. But the advantage Ghirahim had was that he had no lack of troops. He could call up as many monsters as he wanted from the dark world. Usually it was the pathetic bokoblins – those seemed to be in surplus, as they had been back in the Hero of the Sky's day. He would have preferred stalfos or even big blins – as dumb as those monstrosities were – but those were rare and far between. No, the demon would have to settle for the lame troops.

He pouted, watching the path from the roof of the Academy in Skyloft. No one saw him up here, and he didn't want to be seen until he found his prey. If not his prey, then one of the boy's friends. And as he waited, he thought on his plan.

He had craved the Triforce – or some other significantly powerful force – since the defeat of Demise at the hands of the Sky Child, Link, the first Hero chosen to fight evil. As the ages, and Heroes, progressed, he found himself always second, beaten by others, though at times he worked with the villains, if only to help serve his purpose to revive Demise.

He had figured out, almost immediately during the First Four Sword Hero's time that Demise himself had attempted to reincarnate as well, in the form of Ganon. By the time Ghirahim tried to help, the Wind Mage had messed up yet again and Ganon was brought down.

The demon had tried to get at the Hero of Time and his Princess Zelda, but they had proved elusive until right before Ganon's second defeat. And then the Hero of Twilight was constantly surrounded by a powerful sorceress, and despite Ghirahim's best tries, the Hero slipped from his grasp, and the Triforce was lost again.

But now…now he had two parts and Hylia reborn! His plan was coming to fruition! Soon, he would free his master with the golden power. Soon, Demise would rule the world. But first…where was the idiot lad with the Triforce of Courage?! The demon had tracked him back to the Sky, locking onto Fi's weak signal.

Movement. Ghirahim peered down and saw the Surface boy's shy friend, and the girl who had attempted to fight him before. Smirking, the demon snapped his fingers, and warped to stand right in front of the fearful, shy boy. He grabbed the boy by the throat. The girl cried out, but Ghirahim knocked her down before focusing on the boy in his grasp. "Tell me, child, where is the one they call Link?"

"Not here," the boy gasped, trying to break the demon's iron grip.

"Well that's obvious. But _where_ did he go?"

"Don't tell him, Fledge!" the girl cried, but Ghirahim kicked at her again in an attempt to silence her.

"Th-they're probably on the Surface! I don't know where!"

Ghirahim narrowed his eyes, sick of this game. He threw the boy down onto the ground, where he coughed and gagged, trying to recover. Once again, the demon honed in on Fi's signal. He could sense her, nearly wide awake and rather annoyed, far below and to the east. She was with the Hylians in their little camp. Ghiahim a noise of frustration – how could he let them get so close to his base? – and warped away.

* * *

_Author's note: *Pokes head in* Um. Hi. So, how are you all (if you're still reading this, which I doubt)? Me? I'm fine...I guess. *Looks around for airborne rotten fruit and veggies heading her way and hold up a Hylian Shield just in case* Yeah, sorry about the lack of updates. Summer kills motivation, despite the massive amounts of time I have to write. I mean, what's up with that? And I know I'm not the only one who has this issue... Also, my reason for lack of updates falls under two other reasons: New games (Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons, baby!) and new fandoms: Merlin (OH THE FEELS) and Fire Emblem (which I suck at but MUST PLAY AND MUST GET AWAKENING, esp. after seeing the trailer in 3D.)_

_*Slaps self for rambling* Hope you enjoyed. Seriously, how many of you (if any) thought that Keith was gone for good? Anyone? *crickets* Fine, review and let me know what you think. Reviews will make me post faster, though chapter seventeen will come up eventually, with or without..._


	18. Chapter 17

**^  
~Chapter Seventeen~  
v**

As Keith moved forward and hugged his son, his shock melted away. Link hugged him back. "Why are you here?" Keith asked after a long moment, letting his son go. "This is no place for you or your friends. We could be attacked at any moment."

"I've been given a mission," Link replied.

"Colonel, this boy thinks he can fight Ghirahim," the lieutenant said.

"I would be able to if you gave me the Master Sword back," Link snapped, glaring at the annoying soldier. The man scowled.

"Alright, alright. Lieutenant, please, return their swords and go back to your post."

"Sir, this isn't a good idea! How can you trust them?"

"Get moving, lieutenant," the other officer said. "You've been given your orders."

The soldier scowled, but handed the swords back to Link and Groose. "I wouldn't trust them, sir," he said as he turned to leave. "They've got giant ferocious birds that could rip you apart."

Keith suppressed a sigh of annoyance. "Your concern is acknowledged. Now get to your post."

The lieutenant huffed and left. Keith and the other officer exchanged a glance before the colonel turned to his son. "The Master Sword? 'Giant ferocious birds?'"

"Better start explaining, Link," Midna teased.

Link shot Midna a look and turned back to his father, but not before glancing at the other man in the tent. Understanding his worry, Keith spoke up again. "You can trust Lucas. You may remember him from when we lived in Castle Town. You used to play with his son all the time."

Link could vaguely remember the man, now that he had been reminded of him. "Fine. I guess Uncle Rusl was the start of it all. You know how he's a Sky Merchant? He took me up to Skyloft with him when I was six." Link continued with his story, noting the looks of surprise and even pride at several parts of the tale. He continued on, telling how Zelda was captured, Link's mission and journey all over Hyrule, and finally getting to the camp here.

The tent was in silence as everyone mulled over Link's words. "You're saying," Lucas began, "that the Prince and Princess of Hyrule have been kept in that cave for days?"

"Well, not for sure. But if it's Ghirahim's hideout…they must be there. Along with Zelda." Link glanced at his father, who looked like he was still deep in thought.

"Colonel," Lucas continued. "You do realize there is only one way to find out – sending someone in to check if they're there."

"Yes. But Ghirahim could attack them or us. True, the circus clown hasn't been seen around here for a few days, but entering his lair could cause him to return." Keith sighed. "But, like you said, it is the only way."

"So what should we do?"

Keith was silent in thought again. "We'll have the troops cause a distraction. They'll be all for it once we tell them that the Prince and Princess are captured, and that we have the Hero among us." He nodded at his son, a proud glint in his eyes. "We'll get a small group to sneak in and figure out if there are prisoners. If so, they'll be freed and brought out as quickly as possible."

"And maybe Ghirahim could be beaten," Lucas added.

The two continued to fine tune the plan, but Link didn't listen. Fi had gotten his attention. _Master, there is an 80 percent chance I can help. With my awakening, I have regained an ability I have not utilized since I was with my first master – your predecessor, the one you call the Hero of the Sky. It is a dowsing ability. It allows you to follow the aura of a person or object._

Link didn't reply, his thoughts going wild. If he could use this dowsing to find Zelda…

_I have locked onto the aura of your Zelda. Would you like to use the dowsing?_

"Hang on, I have something," Link said, talking to both Fi and his father. He quickly explained what Fi had told him about dowsing.

"That could prevent us from going in unnecessarily," Lucas said. "How does it work?"

_Draw your sword, Master,_ Fi supplied. _I will begin dowsing immediately._

Link did as he was told. The sword pulsed with a purple light, getting more frequent as he pointed it in different directions.

"Let's go outside," Keith suggested. Link nodded and led the way out of the tent.

"Should we follow it?" the young Hero asked, finding the direction in which the sword pulsed most frequently.

"Yes." Together, father and son – ahead of Lucas, Groose, and Midna – followed the sword until they came to the edge of camp – the side that faced the rocky mountain in which the evil monsters of Ghirahim's army resided. For a moment they were quiet. Then Lucas spoke up.

"I guess that means we don't need to search."

Keith nodded. "Yes, but it's all the more important to make sure that Ghirahim's distracted. We'll go along with the plan. Link, will you lead the group into the cave? You have that sword, after all."

Link hesitated, but only for a moment. "Of course I will," he replied.

"I'll come with you," Groose said.

"And so will I," Midna added. "You won't be doing this alone."

"Go with them, Keith," Lucas said. "I'll lead the troops outside."

"Good. Please, Lucas, let everyone know. We'll move tomorrow."

Lucas nodded and ran off into the camp. Keith sighed and glanced at the mountain again. "So, Link and Groose…how do you feel about having a sparring match?"

"Sure," Link replied as Groose mumbled something. "First, I want you to meet someone." Link whistled shrilly and, like a comet, Redwing plummeted from the sky with a joyous screech. He landed next to Link and began nuzzling his head. Link grinned, pushing away the giant yellow beak. He glanced at Keith. "Dad, meet my Loftwing."

"Amazing. And you said you're the only one from the Surface to have one?"

"Yes." Link stroked the bird's red head. "So, how about that spar?"

* * *

Dawn broke the next morning, cloudy and windy. The troops were nervously and silently readying themselves at the edge of camp facing the mountain. Link was talking softly with Redwing when he heard his father approaching. "Ready?" Keith asked as Redwing made a small trill of greeting.

"As I'll ever be." Link sighed. "Were you this nervous before your first battle."

"More so. It's not nice on your nerves, is it?" Keith watched his son. It was amazing, he thought, how much the boy looked like his mother. He had her eyes, her smile, even her laugh. It was as if Candace was channeling her spirit through her son. It made Keith long to see her again.

"Sir!" a soldier hurried up to them. "We're ready."

"Good. Let's march."

The soldier moved away, shouting orders. Link turned to Redwing and told him to fly up. This battle was no place for a Loftwing.

As they got nearer, a bokoblin spotted them, raising its horn and blowing a sour note into the air.

The two forces struck, and Link's small team started slipping through the ranks into the maw of the dark cave. Sword out, Link led the group through the winding caverns.

"I know this place," Midna said as they came to a large room. They paused, bathed in the light of a few dim lights and the pure light of the Master Sword's pulsing azure glow. There were three passages leading off from this cavern. One lead off to the maze of tunnels they had just come from, another into what looked like swirling darkness that sent chills down their spines, and a third down a dimly lit corridor. Link looked warily at the swirling darkness. He didn't know what was in there, but it felt evil and almost overpowering.

"This way," Midna called after a moment. She hurried down the lit path, and the others followed. The Master Sword pulsed even faster as they got further along.

They were almost there.

* * *

Zelda woke feeling rather refreshed, something that hadn't happened in days. Sleeping on the rocky ground was not very comfortable. Tetra was humming to herself. "You seem like you're in a good mood," the Zelda said, pushing herself up into a sitting position.

Tetra stopped humming. "Yeah, I don't know why. I woke up and just felt…happy, which is weird because being trapped in here for who knows how long is more hopeless than joyful." She grinned. "Or maybe it's because my obnoxious brother isn't snoring. Oh, what Hyrule would do if they found out their Crown Prince snores like a pig."

Zelda listened for a moment and realized that the room was indeed absent of Sheik's snoring. "They'd have to deal with it like we have." Tetra grinned and returned to her humming. Zelda also noticed that the Princess was drawing in a soft patch of dirt. She sighed and leaned against the wall, braiding and re-braiding a lock of her hair.

After a long while of this, the stone door opened suddenly, but not with the usual boom that they made when Ghirahim entered. Zelda and Tetra glanced up as a person looked in.

"Groose?!" Zelda asked with surprise, getting to her feet at the sight of her fellow Skyloftian.

"Hey, Zelda," the redhead said with a huge grin. He looked over his shoulder. "Over here!" After a moment he pushed the door further open and stepped out of the way to let a familiar green-clad boy enter.

"Link!" Zelda hurried to her friend and hugged him, nearly knocking him off his feet. Link wrapped his arms around her, laughing. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"How did you get past Ghirahim?" Tetra asked.

"Diversion," Link replied. "There are Hylian soldiers trying to fight their way in for the past few months or so. We enlisted their help."

"We don't have much time," came a voice from outside the room. "Hurry up."

"Yeah, well, Sheik's being stubborn," another voice replied. Zelda finally let go of Link and saw Midna by Sheik's unresponsive form. Her hand was on his forehead, and her brow furrowed in concentration. "Wake up, you lazy Light-Dweller!"

That seemed to wake the Prince right up. He sat up abruptly, swearing, before he realized what was going on. "I'm awake?" he asked drowsily. "Midna? What are you…?" he shook his head, trying to clear it.

"Yeah, now get up. We've got to move." Midna hoisted him up, and she and Groose helped him across to the entrance of the cell.

"All clear," came that voice from the hall again. Link led Zelda out, and she saw a Hylian soldier, sword in hand, waiting for them. "Everyone alright?" he asked.

"So far," Link replied. "Come on."

The group started moving back along the corridor. When they reached the large room again, there was a sudden noise. Evil laughter filled the cavern and Ghirahim stepped out of the path they had been going to take. He grinned maliciously and waved his sword with a yell, blocking off all the paths but the one with the swirling darkness.

"Thought you could escape, didn't you?" the demon asked.

* * *

_AN: I'M ALIVE! FIRE EMBLEM FINALLY SPIT ME OUT! It has me on a leash, though, as my newest fic suggests. If you're a fan of FE, please go ahead and read it. I'm looking for requests, if you have any. Anyway, I wrote this chapter months ago but never posted it. I'm lazy. I have all of 18 and most of 19 written out, and the rest of the story written in my head. Expect updates._


End file.
